Mutants in Dragon City
by Zanzibar1
Summary: The X-Men have been transported to another dimension with...Dragons? Find out what happens to the team when they are forced to fight one of their own and Dragon City is missing its Hero.
1. Master of Dimensions

_Author's Note: I'm going to say this once for the entire story. I don't own X-Men or Dragon Booster except for my own OC's who will appear in the story. _

_French translations_

_Oui- yes_

_Alors, nous sommes- So, we are_

_Droite- Right_

_Le ville s'apelle Dragon City, alors, Remy guesses dat dese creatures sont dragons, mais ou est de wings?- The city is called Dragon City, so, Remy guesses that these creatures are dragons, but where are the wings?_

_J'aurai besoin- I will need_

_Je ne sais pas- I don't know_

"Nightcrawler, behind you!" Shadowcat shouted a warning.

Looking back Kurt teleported out of the other mutant's way to re-appear next Kitty. Placing a hand on her shoulder he teleported them to were the team was regrouping. Their group consisted of Kurt, Rogue, Angel, Bobby, and Kitty. Logan, Storm, and Gambit had been contacted about the attack on the group and were on their way to provide back-up. The mutant walked over disappearing as he did so and reappearing in front of them. That's when the trouble began. A black cloud similar to Kurt's appeared in front of them and the next thing they knew they were somewhere entirely different.

* * *

"Chere!! No!!!" Gambit and the others had just arrived on the scene right as the mutant had teleported them unwillingly to another world entirely.

"You'll pay for that Bub," Logan growled.

"Oh I am so scared. Let's just see how you'll attempt to get them back," the mutant teased. This mutant was about the same height as Gambit but had a much deeper voice. Other than that they couldn't see any physical features because he had a cloak on that concealed him in darkness. "ON the other hand, this could be fun. How about we make a deal. Shall we?"

"What are you proposing?" Storm questioned.

"I will send one of you to the place I have sent your friends and in return that person will do as I say. Otherwise I will just take us back here and I will return and watch as your friends are used for experiments at a certain friend of mines place."

Logan, Gambit, and Storm looked at each other and Gambit said, "Remy'll go."

"Are you sure?" Storm asked. "We don't know anything about where they've been sent."

"Oui."

"Have you decided yet?"

Gambit stepped forward, "Gambit will take de deal."

"Come along then."

The space they were in filled with black smoke and Logan and Storm watched as the smoke faded away to nothing.

* * *

Gambit staggered as his feet hit ground next to the mysterious mutant who had brought him here, wherever here was.

"Welcome to Dragon City, Remy Lebeau."

Remy gaped at the mutant,"Ow...Ow do you know mon nom?"

"I know much more than just your name."

Gambit eyed him suspiciously. "Alors, nous sommes in a place called Dragon City? Droite?"

The mutant nodded, "Come on, follow me."

Remy shrugged and followed the mutant down ally ways and streets. The one strange fact that he couldn't seem to get over was the fact that there were enormous creatures every were and everyone was working and interacting with these creatures with no fear or hatred present in their eyes.

Remy thought, _Le ville s'apelle Dragon City, alors, Remy guesses dat dese creatures sont dragons, mais ou est de wings? Don't dragons 'ave wings?_

_"_If we're in "Dragon City" are dese creatures dragons?" Remy asked the mutant.

"Yes."

He realized the streets weren't as full of dragons and people and the area around them was getting dark and they were traveling closer and closer to a tall, dark looking tower. The mutant led him to a door where he placed his hand on the side and a door opened. Remy followed as they went up stairs and into a larger room that had a bunch of TV screens and a man with long silver hair stood looking at a screen with complicated diagrams on it that even Remy couldn't depict, mainly because the writing on the screen was in a different language.

The mutant lowered himself to one knee and said "Master, I gave the deal to the group that followed and this one agreed to the deal. The others are somewhere in Dragon City at the moment."

The man said, "Yes, we can find them easily with the wraiths."

"You may leave, Dimension."

The mutant, called Dimension, got up and left. Remy watched him leave, then turned back towards Word.

"Come, Remy Lebeau," Word gestured for him to come over to him.

Remy walked forward but stopped a few feet away. "Well, you'll need a dragon in order to do the business that you will be required to do in my service."

"Wat do you mean J'aurai besoin a dragon? Je ne sais pas 'ow to do anyt'ing on ou wit' dragons!"

"That's okay, I have people who can show you the techniques of dragon racing," Word said.

"Dragon racing?"

"Yes Dragon racing."

"You called father?" a voice said from behind. "Who is this?"

"Remy, I would like you to meet my son, Moordryd. Moordryd, we need to have Remy here trained on how to ride a dragon."

Moordryd nodded, "When do you want me to work with him?"

"Go ahead and do it now."

"Yes father."

Moordryd and Remy left to head down to the stables where Remy would learn how to dragon race.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading and thank you Center of the Galxy for the tips on Remy's French accent and Kurt's German accent. I hope my readers will review and tellme how I'm doing!. Please review!_


	2. The Dragon Booster

_Authors Note: If anyone who knows Remy's French accent would like to read the first chapter again it has been redone to fit his accent and may be redone slightly in the future. Forewarning that it is the same content just with an accent put into place after a Center of the Galaxy gave me tips on the French accenting. Here is chapter 2 of Mutants in Dragon City. Merry Christmas! Hope everyones been good this year! I know its a couple days early but I most likely won't get a chance to say it in the next day. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!_

_German Translations_

_Ja- yes_

_Was- What_

_Idee- idea_

_Legenden- legends_

"Vere are ve?" Kurt asked. He rubbed his head. Looking around he found Kitty, Bobby, Angel, and Rogue lying around all of them still unconscious. He took in his surroundings looking at the strange new sights just beyond the alleyway they had landed in. There were brightly lit signs and strange creatures walking around next to humans and the humans were okay with it. "Was ze?"

"Kurt? Is that you?" Kitty said from behind him.

"Ja, Kitty." Kurt rushed over to help her stand up and looking around again he noticed that everyone else was beginning to stir and open their eyes to this strange new world that they had been sent to.

"Kurt! Your inducer is it turned off?" Kitty asked.

"Was!?" Kurt looked down at himself and realized that his inducer was indeed not on because he was blue and fuzzy. "Aaah," Kurt shouted, freaking out, and teleporting himself farther into the alleyway they were located in.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue groaned.

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves," Kitty answered.

Angel and Bobby sat up slowly against the wall and listened to the others.

Kurt was still in the dark of the alley with Kitty who was attempting to calm Kurt down enough to help him fix the inducer. "Kurt! Kurt, its okay, we can fix it!"

"Would you two keep it down!" Angel whispered urgently.

Kurt and Kitty quieted down immediately looking over at Angel sheepishly both saying, "Sorry."

Bobby chuckled, getting to his feet he helped Rogue to hers. Angel stood up; he stretched his wings out working out the kinks in his muscles out. Rogue walked to the edge of the alleyway and peeked out to the street.

"Where are we?"

Kurt answered her, "I have no idee."

"You're switching to German again, Fuzz ball," Kitty giggled.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at her. "Ah both of yah stop. We need tah find out where we are."

"Rogue is right. Kurt teleport us to the top of the roof, we'll figure out our next step from there," Angel decided.

"Wait, what was that sound?" Bobby asked.

"Are zose sirens in ze distance?" Kurt asked.

The sound of sirens was closing on their position. Two creatures rushed past with siren lights and people on their backs.

"Were those creatures blue?" Kitty asked.

"Ja. From vat I could see."

"Aaaaaaaah!!!!"

"What was that," Kitty asked.

"Give me that dragon! Aaah! Let go of Beau!"

"Vat ze… Vat's going on over zere?" Kurt asked. "And aren't dragons supposed to be in legenden?"

They looked at the entrance of the alleyway when one of the creatures rushed in and seeing them jumped over them. Closely following that creature was another creature that also jumped over them. The first creature was black and grey and had some funny looking red and black objects that were somehow attached to it. There was also a rider with a maroon and black looking helmet and a tight fitting outfit with the same colors. The other creature was black and gold with a rider in a blue and gold armor looking uniform.

"What are those things?" Rogue asked.

Angel shrugged, "I don't know, let's check this out."

The five of them followed the two riders. They could hear the clangs and crashes as the two riders proceeded to fight each other with long staffs with buttons and different colors along each staff. As they neared the fighting they watched as the two riders were suspended by strange beams of light from the creatures.

"Is that all you got Dragon Boo Boo!" the first rider shouted.

The second rider shouted back, "I'm not finished yet Paynn!"

"Pain? Zat's a funny name, " Kurt laughed.

"You could say that again," Kitty said.

The black and grey creature's rider went flying back. He mounted his creature again and shouted, "You'll pay for this Dragon Booster!"

The so called Dragon Booster shouted, "I'll be waiting Moordryd."

A voice from behind asked, "Who are you?"

The X-Men turned around to find three people on red, green, and blue creatures approaching them.

The Dragon Booster walked towards them saying, "Hey guys. Who's this?"

The youngest of the group on the blue creature said, "Drac, that guy is blue and has a tail!"

"Lance, it's not nice to point at people," the person on the red creature scolded.

"Who are you people and what are those creatures?" Angel asked.

The person on the red creature said, "My name is Kitt and my dragon is Wildfyr. The kid on the blue dragon is Lance and his dragon is Fraccion, on the green dragon is Parmon and his dragon is Cyrano, and that's the Dragon Booster whose dragon is Beau."

"My name is Warren and this is Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue," Angel said and gestured to us in turn.

_Author's Note: I know this isn't the best place to stop but it gives everyone introductions. Gambit and Moordryd will be in the next chapter . We'll all get a good laugh at Remy Lebeau's attempts at dragon racing. Again Merry Christmas! Please review._


	3. Draconium, Dragons, and Racing Galore

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated recently. My computer decided to die a couple weeks ago and so I hadn't managed to find a way to get on long enough to write and update. I'm back though and here is the third chapter. We get to see how Remy takes all the dragons and what whopping he'll get from should get interesting...I'm already giggleing at what's going to happen.(insert manaical laughter here). Sorry couldn't help myself. Enjoy!_

_French translations:_

_d'accord- right_

_moi- me_

_Avez Remy fait quelque mal- Did Remy do something wrong_

"Cain get Decepshun, Coershun, and Treashun ready and on the practice track, " Moordryd ordered via com link.

"On it," Cain answered.

Remy followed Moodryd to the practice track where Cain waited with 3 dragons. Cain was brushing a dragon whose colors are dark purple, light purple, greyish-blue and regular purple. His markings have the look of scars over the dragons back and some claw patterns on the hind legs. The dragon standing next to Cain had much simpler markings of dark purple, purple-pink, and light lavender color. This dragon's markings had the distinct change of color from the upper half of the dragon to the lower half of the dragon and this dragon had 4 spikes in the line between the colors just behind the fore leg. The third dragon was different, the third was standing on two legs unlike the other two who stood on four. There was something strange about the third dragon. What it was, Remy could not tell. This third dragon was had a head similar to the second dragon but instead of the solid line going down the body. This third dragon reminded him of a tiger with tiger markings starting with one large stripe...well more a curved triangle on the shoulder, then moving into thinner stripes and continueing along its back until halfway down the tail. The claws also had stripes reaching from the claw to the wrist for each...finger. The last detail on the dragon that Remy had not seen was the ridges that looked like small curved triangular spikes started where the thin stripes did and ended at the tip of the tail.

Snapping Remy out of thought on the dragons Moordryd began the lesson, "The first thing to learn is how to balance on a mag stream for example." Moordryd gestured towards the dragons, "Mag me."

The second dragon with the simplest markings glowed an eery purple and sent a stream of light that reminded Remy of lightning.

_Won't he get fried by all dat energy?_ Remy thought. _Ah well if he does it's his loss. Remy'll just enjoy what little fun might happen._

The mag stream reached Moordryd in a matter of seconds and to Remy's surprise did not fry him but carried him to the back of the dragon's neck, settling him into a sort of saddle.

"Your dragon will be Treashun," Moordryd nodded over to the third dragon, "Just tell him to mag you."

Remy nodded, "D'accord. Treashun Mag moi."

The dragon looked at him like he was nuts and turned away.

"What did Remy do wrong?" Remy asked, confused, "I said what you told me to say."

Moordryd and Cain just looked at him with the same look as Treashuns and Moordryd began to explain, "Uh...I'm not too sure what gibberish you just said, but speak English."

Remy shrugged, "D'acco..."

Moordryd interrupted, "NO! Stop! Just say 'Treashun Mag me!'"

Remy sighed, shrugging and turned to face Treashun he repeated, "Treashun mag me."

This time the dragon turned towards him sending the same stream of light that Moordryds dragon had sent. The stream hit him and began lifting him up and towards the dragon. He was plopped into the same kind of saddle contraption that Moordryd sat in.

"I take it moi did it right this time," Remy looked obver at the other two.

Cain was stifling a giggle behind a hand and Moordryd swung around to silence him. "We'll have to work on you not saying things in gibberish."

Remy confused again said, "But I'm not speaking any gibberish. Remy is speaking in French."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Cain bring some gear out." Moordryd turned back to Remy and moved his dragon next to Treashun to show him where to place his feet and hands and what each button or picture meant on the saddle.

From what Remy could figure out, the buttons were to control different gear that was magged onto your dragon, the bars on the screen directly in fron of him showed his dragons draconium levels...whatever draconium was...and a button next to the draconium levels brought up the vid screen in order to communicate to others. After the explanation Moordryd turned his dragon away to where Cain stood with racks that different types of things attached on them in the colors of red, green, and white.

Proceeding with the explanation Moordryd pointed to each gear in turn, "For a PSI-class dragon you will want to use the gear types red, green, purple, orange, and light blue. For racing you will mostly use red and green types. The red gear is called red thrusting gear and it is used to help you gain more speed in a race or to help stop at the end of a race that you are going to fast to stop at the end. The green gear is called green ramming gear and like the name suggests, you can ram other racers with it or you can shoot a metal ball at other racers. the other thing you can do with this gear is break down barriers. You could also use the black gear, but the only thing you would really want to use is the energy drain whip which drains other dragons energy and that energy becomes your dragons energy. The white gear is called white aero gear. This gear is usually used for when there is a jump and it is too far for the dragon to reach the landing point, this allows you to glide until you're above the track again. There is also the sledding gear which you won't use until later and finally the white rappel gear allows you to climb up walls or buildings. For now mag some red thruster gear and green bashing gear and let's go get you some practice."

Remy flipped the safe guard to the buttons in the saddle and had Treashun mag the green bashing gear and red thruster gear. Turning Treashun he followed Moordryd to the start of the track.

"Tip the controllers farther forward in order to make Treashun run forward."

Doing as Moordryd told him he lurched back and then forwards as Treashun began to run forward. Moordryd followed and pulled up alongside him. "Follow Decepshun and I. Until you get the basics of steering and controlling your dragon you don't want to use your gear."

Decepshun and Moordryd began to pull ahead of him and began to start zig zagging and jumping. Pretty much doing all the basic movements in front of Remy.

Remy grinned _This is simple. D'accord, let's see what this red thrusty gear can do. If Rogue were here she'd be telling me I'm an idiot. Ah well such as life._

Grinning he flipped the safe guard and pressed the button. looking out of the corner of his eye he saw the fire ignite from the gear and everything blurred as he and Treashun ran forward faster than before passing Moordryd and Decepshun. Waving back he leaned foward and watched the draconium bar levels go down and he finally pressed the button again to stop the gear. He and Treashun slowed down. Looking back Remy saw Moordryd coming up from behind quickly and he activated the green ramming gear.

_He he. This is fun. Who would've thought that something that looked dumb and seems to take a lot of practice would be so much fun._

A screen popped up in front of him with Moordryd's angry face in it, "Stop Treashun and get back here!" The screen went away.

"Oh I must've hit a nerve." Chuckling he slowed Treashun down and turned back towards Moordryd and Decepshun who were now waiting back at the start of the track. When he got back he asked, "Avez Remy fait quelque mal?"

Moordryd already looking like he was going to blow up snapped, "ENGLISH! English! I told you before! I don't speack gibberish!"

Remy sat back in the saddle and smiled, "I'm sorry. Remy'll repeat that for you. Did Remy do something wrong?"

"Yes you did. What you did is you didn't follow my orders of just following Decepshun and doing what we did."

"Well I got the hang of that and got bored. I decided to try the red thrusty gear," Remy stated.

"It's red thrusting gear," Cain pointed out.

"Enough! Cain finish up with him and then take him to somewhere you can teach him how to use a blocking staff."

Moordryd turned Decepshun and ran away towards a building that looked like stables. Cain walked over to the dragon he'd been brushing earlier.

"Well let's just have you try out the green ramming gear against me and Coershun and then we can brush them down."

"Sounds good to Remy."

"Right. Well, come on."

Cain paused to mag the last set of green ramming gear then walked over to were Remy waited on Treashun. Cain and Coershun burst into a run with Remy and Treashun following. The vid screen popped up this time with Cains face in it.

"Now activate your green ramming gear and try to bash Coershun." The vid screen disappeared again.

Remy looked down and activated the green gear. He pressed the button again and the metal ball in the gear flew forward and hit square into Coershuns left hind leg. Stumbling Coershun strained to find footing under him until he tripped and fell down. Remy and Treashun ran passed slowing down to come back around.

Coershun got up and Cain said, "Good. You're a natural with these gear types. Let's head back and put the gear away. We can go spar after that."

Cains vid screen popped up, "Cain are you done with the gear and practice?"

"We haven't gone and sparred yet."

"Change of plans. Show the mutant the way to my fathers office. You can teach him how to use a blocking staff tomorrow," Moordryd said.

"Okay."

_Authors Note: Hope you guys liked that interesting chapter. I was laughing as I wrote it. It was such a fun chapter! Poor Moordryd doesn't like it when his orders aren't followed. Well next chapter will be some what short. Of course it is just Remy and Moordryd talking to Word, so it won't be as fun as this chapter. Oh well. Please Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! I like it when my readers review and I do have an anonymous reviewing enabled so no one should have an excuse not to review_


	4. Penn Stables

_Authors Note: Sorry again that I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had access to the internet for a while. I know this is going to be weird and not with the show, but I decided I like having Mortis in the story and I also want to do something with Shadow Booster so I have skipped the whole part of Mortis revealing who he is and left him as Mortis. I know some of you guys won't like it, but I like it better that way, especially for this story. Mortis just has more of an air of authority because he is a dragon priest. Now here are translations and chapter 5. Enjoy!_

_German translations:_

_wohin ging er?- Where did he go?_

_Ja- yes_

_Jedes haben- Anybody have_

_O.K. und was- okay and what_

_Ich bin traurig- I'm sorry_

_ich denke, dass es war- I think it was_

_Der ist der kerl!- That's the guy!_

_He!- Hey!_

"You guys should go with the Penn racing crew. It seems you're not from around here and they will take care of you," Dragon Booster said.

Warren looked back at the others, "Well. What do you guys think?"

Rogue shrugged, Kurt and Kitty said, "Sure." And Bobby nodded.

"Well that settles that," Kitt said.

"I'll call Artha to come help," Parm offered.

"Hey umm… Dragon Booster…," Kurt looked around, "Wohin ging er?"

Kitt, Lance, Parm, and the x-men all looked around. Kitt, Lance, and Parm shrugged while the others continued to look. Parm pressed a button on a bracelet he had on and a voice said "Yeah."

"Hey Artha. Could you come give us some help here? We're in the alley next to the dragon food store."

"Sure. I'm actually only a few blocks away from you guys."

A few minutes later a red and blue dragon came to a halt at the opening of the alley and turned to go in.

"Hey guys." He looked past them and saw the x-men. "Uh…. Hi. Are you blue?" he asked Kurt.

"Ja. My image inducer isn't working again," Kurt said frustrated. "Jedes haben a screwdriver on them by chance?"

Lance asked, "What's a screw driver?"

Parm answered, "It's a tool that you use to tighten a screw into a piece of wood…."

"There he goes again," Kitt sighed.

"What's he saying?" Lance asked, bored out of his mind.

"I'm not so sure myself," Artha commented.

Kitty giggled at Artha's comment. "Are we going to hang here all day or what?"

"Beau can carry three of you. Oh, by the way I'm Artha."

Bobby and Kitty stood up and walked towards Beau. Beau looked at them and sent mag streams to both. Bobby gaped as he saw his feet leave the ground and soar over onto the dragons back. Kitty squealed when she was picked up off the ground by the strange light.

"So cool!" Kitty said. "Hey Rogue aren't you coming?"

"Ah don't know. Mah glove is a little torn up from the fight…and…well," she replied nervously.

Artha asked, "What does your glove have to do with anything?"

"It's complicated…see anyone ah touch with mah bare skin gets their energy drained and then ah get some memories which form a psyche in mah head. The psyche tends to be a little pissed off about being there and without the professor ah can't erase or control some of the psyches. Sometimes the person who ah touch goes into a coma for a long time."

"You'll be fine Rogue. Just hang onto Kitty or me," Bobby encouraged.

"Well…Okay, but ah'm going to get on the old fashioned way." She still sounded nervous but had accepted the reasoning.

Kitty and Bobby helped her up; being careful not to touch her skin that showed in a few places her clothes had been torn up on the sleeves.

"Hey, Kurt, Warren. Aren't you guys going to get on?"

"I'll follow on the roof tops," Kurt said.

Warren said, "I'll fly. I don't think people will be any better about wings here than in New York."

"Watch out for Crow drags," Lance cautioned.

"Crow what?" Bobby asked.

Lance repeated, "Crow drags."

"O.K. und was exactly are Crow drags?" Kurt asked.

"They're birds that are about a foot tall and harmless. They like shiny things that are lying around," Parm said glaring at Artha. "Don't pay attention to Lance. He's just teasing about watching out because they don't usually do anything unless you're near their nest."

Artha shrugged, "It's not my fault a crow drag picked it up and flew away."

"Whatever. You two can follow us from above," Kitt said. "Come on boys."

Back at Penn stables they met up with Kurt and Warren.

"Any entanglements with crow drags?" Lance asked.

"Nope," They answered in unison.

Rouge, Kitty, and Bobby slid to the ground from Beaus back. Beau brought Artha down on a mag stream.

"That is so cool!" Kitty blurted.

Artha touched down on the ground and was soon joined by the others in his crew.

Rogue looked around, "What happened to this place?"

"We had a fire about a month or so ago," Artha said, lowering his eyes.

Kitty gasped, "Oh no!"

"Vas anyone hurt?" Kurt asked.

"No only Lance and my father went missing and we don't know where he is…alive or dead."

Kurt apologized, "Oh. Ich bin traurig. Let's not talk about it then."

"It's okay it just hit us hard at the time."

Kitt intervened, "Enough about that, we need to get you guys some dragons and if you want to you can start racing after that."

Artha thought for a moment, "I think I know someone who can help. I'll be back." He walked off with Beau.

"Where's he going?" Kurt asked.

The crew members all shrugged. "Who knows where Stable Boy goes half of these days," Kitt answered.

* * *

"Mortis?"

Artha and Beau were walking along the walkway in the dragon priests cave.

"Yes Artha." Mortis came from another tunnel ahead.

"Do you know where we could find five dragons that need riders?"

"Yes I think I might be able to locate some. Why do you ask?"

"Well we came across some strange people when I was chasing the Dragon Eyes. They just appeared in an alley and they all have some strange powers that they call mutations. They know nothing about the city and I believe that if we get them dragons then they may be able to understand the city better," he explained.

"Interesting. Are there more people like them?"

"No idea. I'm guessing there are," Artha answered.

Mortis thought in silence for a moment, "I'm beginning to think that they could be from another dimension that is much different from ours."

"How would they be able to get here in the first place if they are from another dimension?"

"I've recently learned that Word has someone called Master of Dimension working for him and from his name I could guess that this person is most likely another mutant similar to your new friends. I am also guessing that he is the one who transported this group from their dimension to ours."

"So you're saying these guys are from another dimension?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Mortis said.

Artha asked, "Do you think anyone else came through?"

"I would say it's possible and that it's safe to say they're not working for Word or Moordryd. Just to be safe, ask them if they know Word or Moordryd. If they don't bring them down here and I'll talk to them about what has happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Mortis said.

Artha shrugged and walked back to the elevator with Beau still following behind. For once Beau had listened quietly while Artha and Mortis talked.

* * *

While Artha was talking to Mortis the others had all sat down in one of the dragon stalls and were talking.

Lance, curious as always, asked, "So how did you guys get here?"

"Ich denke, dass es war because of ze guy ve vere fighting. He has powers similar to mine," Kurt demonstrated his teleporting ability, "except he can teleport between dimensions rather zan just a few feet."

"Drac!!"

Parm noticed Artha joining them with Beau following behind. "Hey Artha," Parm greeted.

"Hey," he answered. Turning to face the newcomers he asked, "Have you guys ever met a guy named Word or Moordryd?"

"No," Warren said.

"What unfortunate soul could live with being called word?" Bobby asked, laughing.

Artha sighed with relief, "Well then since you haven't, can you guys come with me for a moment? There is someone you should meet."

The X-Men all shrugged and got up to follow the racing crew to another stall where Artha opened the hidden entrance and they all piled inside of the elevator to go down to the cave. Artha and Beau stepped out first and walked forward leading the others. The X-Men stared at the statues as they lit up and followed behind trying to figure out what was going on.

Artha called out, "Mortis?"

Mortis stepped out from behind them startling the X-Men but not the crew.

Kurt asked Lance who was to his left, "Who is that guy and why is he dressed like that?"

"That's Mortis and he's a Dragon Priest," Lance answered.

"What's a Dragon Priest?" Kitty asked, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"He's a keeper of ancient knowledge from before the Dragon-Human war and…," Parm began answering moving into a ramble of other information on the subject.

"Parm, Shut up," Lance said causing Parm to look at him and turn away with his arms crossed.

"Artha," Mortis said pointedly.

Nodding he took the star shaped amulet and placed it in a gauntlet on his arm saying "Release the Dragon," as he placed it into the slot. The X-Men watched as Artha and Beau glowed with a bright light and when the light had disappeared, the Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend stood in their places.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones with secret identities," Rogue commented.

Artha grimaced, "Yeah." He took the amulet out and they both changed back to normal. Mortis walked towards the group.

"I have one question to ask you," Mortis told the X-Men. Waving down the screen he normally used to find out news and such, this time it showed a picture of a man. The man who the X-Men had been fighting before they were sent to Dragon City.

"Der ist der kerl! He's zhe one who sent us here vhen ve vere fighting him!" Kurt blurted out.

Kitty added, "Yeah I could totally like take another round with him but this time kick his but."

"Just as I feared, Word must know about your dimension then."

"Again who's Word?" Bobby asked.

"He's a person who is trying to start another Dragon-Human War and start it by capturing the Dragon of Legend. Beau," Artha answered.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones with a world on the brink of war," Bobby commented.

Kitt asked, "Why is your world on the brink of war?"

Warren explained, "In our world we're called mutants because we've all had a gene called the x-gene manifest in our bodies. Some of the world remains untouched by this gene and there in lies the problem. Those who don't have the x-gene are scared of us and when they find out someone is a mutant that person is immediately targeted for attacks, shunned, or worse killed because of our evolution in life. A mutant called Magneto believes that the human race will never live along side mutants peacefully and will do anything to eliminate the human race until only mutants are left." He paused and gestured around, "We are part of a group of mutants called the X-Men who protect humans from Magneto and his followers even if the humans spit on us afterward. Our belief is that one day humans will accept us for who and what we are and we will get along in peace."

"Is it possible that Magneto and Word have made contact?" Kitty asked.

The X-Men glanced around fearfully. "If anyone sees flying metal not on a mag stream, tell us!" Bobby said.

"I don't think they've made contact," Mortis assured them. "Now since we've exchanged information. I think you should all go get some food and I'll try and locate some dragons for you five."

Kurt stopped listening at the mention of food looking around eagerly for it. Kitty giggled, "Come on Fuzzball."

"You know, if yah didn't know he was a person yah'd think he was a mutated dog," Rogue teased him.

At that Kurt shouted, "He!"

"You know," Kitty giggled again, "You're right about that, Rogue."

Kurt glared at the two girls as they walked together back to the elevator giggling and teasing Kurt. Kurt humphed starting to follow them, instead teleporting in front of them and giving the two a scare; he ran for the elevator with the two chasing him.

* * *

After eating their fill Kitt took the girls shopping to find something more suitable to wear while they were there. The guys settled for wearing some of Artha's and Parm's old clothes. Seeing as Kurt and Warren couldn't go out in public with one being blue and having a tail and the other having bird wings.

Kitty squealed attracting the attention of shoppers all around, "Oooooohhhhh! Rogue! Look at these cute tops!"

"I have to ask, is she always like this?"

"Yeah," Rogue said suppressing a giggle at Kitty's embarrassing squeals, "You kind of get used to it after a while and it is amusing at times."

Kitt laughed, "Way more than amusing. Have you seen anything you like yet?"

"Not really. Doesn't anybody wear dark colors here?"

"No one except the Dragon Eyes," Kitt told her.

"Who ah the Dragon Eyes?"

"They are one of the All City Racing Crews and also," she dropped her voice down to a whisper, "they are usually the trouble makers of the city making them one of the crews that Artha is always chasing after to recover stolen goods or dragons."

"Hmm. Maybe ah'll try wearing something a little lighter than usual," She stopped, "ah'm going to regret saying that one day aren't ah?" Kitt laughed at her comment.

"If you want something semi dark, this store would be a good one to try. They have some good stuff and it's not too girly if you get my drift," Kitt said. "Hey Kitty!"

Kitty stopped and turned, "Yeah?!"

"You coming into a store with us or what?"

Squealing and drawing many stares once again she ran back towards them and into the shop they were heading for.

_Author's Note: Hey! I know a looonnnggg chapter huh? Well anyways, don't forget to review and seriously guys I mean review! Not just read and then leave. I want to know what my readers think. Good or bad. My only reviewer on this story is Center of the Galaxy and I'm really thankful that she is reviewing. Remy coming in the next chapter called Gambit Goes "Shopping." It's going to be a short chapter and hopefully will be updated soon after this chapter._


	5. Gambit Goes Shopping

_Author's Note: Hey guys!! I've updated the chapter! Ready to see more Remy and Moordryd bickering? Cause I am. It's hilarious! Enough of that now. Here's chapter 6 Gambit goes shopping. Enjoy!_

_French translations:_

_Facile- easy_

_D'accord- Right_

The Dragon Eyes were in front of a dragon compound where unsuspecting dragons slept. Moordryd had stopped Cain and another Dragon Eye from using the usual gear to break in and instead turned to Remy.

"Let's see how the 'Professional' thief does things, shall we?" Moordryd turned back with a sly grin on his face. _Let's see you fail my father's orders and then you can take all the blame rather than me._

Remy casually shrugs and jumps out of Treashun's saddle. Walking over to the door he smiles, tracing out a circle and for an added effect he draws a smiley face in the middle. The drawing glowing with energy as Remy leans against the wall next to his drawing.

Moordryd smirked, "That's it? How are we supposed to get inside the compound with a smiley face drawn onto the door?"

"Facile," was all Remy said and he released the energy causing a small explosion that created a hole just wide enough for an arm to reach through. He reached his arm through the gap and opened the door. Pulling it open he stopped and gave a mocking bow to Moordryd. "After you."

Moordryd glowered at this and ordered his crew to go inside. Turning back to Remy he ordered, "Stay here and guard the door and if you see a black and gold dragon with a rider covered in blue and gold looking armor. Warn us immediately."

"D'accord."

"English!" Moordryd demanded before turning Decepshun to go inside the compound.

_Author's Note: I know. I know. It's a short chapter. Just read it and get over it. I had to do this chapter to set up for the next chapter and after a couple of chapters there are going to be some really long chapters. Thanks for reading and please Review! I would love reviews and don't forget I have anonymous reviewing enabled. Please with cherries and sprinkles on top review!_

_Next chapter: Dragon Booster vs. Red Eyes._


	6. Gold vs Red

_Author's Note: … I don't have anything to say really. Well then here's the chapter and don't forget to review after! Enjoy!_

_French Translations:_

_Hé lent sont vous pas ?- Hey. A little slow aren't you?_

_oh aucun vous ne faites pas- Oh no you don't_

_chose certaine- sure thing_

_Excuse moi- Sorry_

Mortis' alarm went off bringing the screen down showing the Dragon Eyes stealing dragons again. Mortis dialed up Artha's vid link.

"Artha," his wrist vid popped up with Mortis on the screen, "the Dragon Eyes are stealing dragons again."

"Great. I'm all over it," Artha told him.

Kitt walked into the gear room, "Did I hear Dragon Eyes are stealing?"

"Uh huh. Moordryd's up to no good again."

"Time for Hero boy to go save those dragons then," Kitt teased. The rest of his crew and the X-Men walked in.

Parm shot a questioning look at Artha, "What's wrong?"

"Dragon Eyes, " Kitt told him.

"Hey, X-Men, I think it would be best if you stayed here especially if Word doesn't know who you are and where you might be," Artha suggested.

"I agree," Warren consented, taking lead of the situation.

Kitt punched Artha in the arm, "Let's get going then, Hero boy."

The Penn Racing crew all jumped into the saddles of their dragons and took off in the direction of the crime in progress.

* * *

20 minutes later

The four of them reached a section of a street overlooking the area that the Dragon Eyes occupied at the moment. Artha moved back to an alley and changed to Dragon Booster, returning to find out what the others had seen. Parm had his binoculars out, using them to look upon the scene.

"Who's that standing guard?" Parm pointed the guy out.

Taking the binoculars Kitt looked down. "No idea. I've never seen him before. What about you Artha?"

She passed the binoculars to him. He took them and looked down at the guy who was leaning against the doors with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Is it just me or are his eyes red?"

Lance humphed, "Why does everyone else get to look, but me?"

"Here," Artha passed the binoculars to his little brother. "I'm going in. Anybody got a flash stick?"

Parm unhooked one from his saddle and passed it to him. Beau leaped off the street section to the section below as soon as Artha had the flash stick. Charging the guard he threw the flash stick to face the red eyed guy. The flash stick flashed once, charging for another flash, red eyes cocked an eyebrow. Pushing off the wall he ran straight towards Artha and Beau jumping up to plant a foot on the flash stick and pushing off to jump high into the air. He briefly said something into his wrist com and then pulled out a metal staff as he landed on Beau behind the saddle. Artha turned in his saddle activating his blocking staff just in time to avoid being hit.

"Hé lent sont vous pas?" he asked.

Beau tried to mag blast the guy off of him, but he missed as the guy dodged the blast when it came and knocking Artha out of the saddle.

"Beau! Mag me!" Artha shouted.

Beau turned sharply trying to dislodge red eyes off his back and mag Artha at the same time. Artha swung down at the guy on Beau's back as soon as he was above him.

_This guy isn't as bad as I thought, _thought Remy.

He jumped up and landed on the dragon's back once again as he battled the mysterious figure. He moved forward to strike the man. The dragon swung his tail onto his back in another attempt to knock Remy off. Remy jumped up and shouted, "Treashun! Mag me!"

Treashun ran forward and magged Remy while he was coming back down onto the strange dragons back.

Beau followed suit as he sent Artha flying after the red eyed guy. While both dragons sent their riders up into the sky to engage in a battle. Beau and Treashun attacked each other, trying to get one of them to drop the mag stream.

Back at the overlooking street where the others waited, Parm shouted, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong Professor?" Kitt asked.

He ignored turning on his com link to Artha. "Moordryd and the Dragon Eyes are retreating in the opposite direction!"

"I'm a little busy here. I can't get this guy to back down. It's like he's had experience with a strange way of fighting."

"That's not good. We need to stop Moordryd and then help Artha," Parm told Kitt.

"Lance you watch from here and tell us if anyone comes at us from behind or tries to get away with the dragons. Parm and I will try to distract them."

Handing the binoculars to Lance, Kitt and Parm jumped down to the lower street and charged Artha and the guards position aiming to go around in order to get in pursuit of Moordryd and the Dragon Eyes.

* * *

Back at Penn Stables the X-Men waited for news on what had happened.

"I wonder how they're doing," Kitty wondered out loud.

"I hope the fight is going in their favor, " Kurt added.

Kitty laughed, "Man this must be what it's like for the others back home when we go and fight Magneto."

"No kidding," Rogue chuckled. "I hope Remy's doing okay without me."

* * *

Remy looked down as a red dragon and a green dragon ran by their fight.

"Oh aucun vous ne faites pas!" he shouted.

He pulled out two cards, pouring energy into both; he sent them flying just ahead of the two dragons causing a small explosion that blew up a lot of dust and let off smoke.

* * *

Moordryd looked back at Remy to see how he was doing. Pressing his wrist com he called Remy.

When he heard an answering grunt he said, "Get out of there as soon as you can and meet back a the citadel."

He received the gibberish talk in answer, "Chose certaine."

Moordryd yelled back at him, "ENGLISH!!!"

Remy flipped off the com link, grabbing five more cards charging them and dropping them on the ground around his asailant and himself.

"Excuse moi. Since I've gotta go," he said cheerfully.

As Treashun got farther away from the cards he willed them to explode and then Treashun pulled him after him and into the saddle. The explosion created an even bigger cover of smoke that came whooshing up behind him to cover the other two dragons who had just cleared the area of the smoke and dust from the first two cards. He followed the Dragon Eye's path back to the citadel.

Artha coughed as the dust and smoke enveloped him even at the height he was at.

"Beau! Let's get out of this dust!" he called down.

Beau ran forward dragging Artha along behind until they were out of the smoke. Beau brought Artha down when they were out and he noticed Kitt and Parm coughing outside the smoke as well.

"Stable Boy!"

"You're all right, " Parm exclaimed.

"Where's Lance?"

"He's still up there," Parm pointed to where they had jumped down.

"Good. Let's get back and talk to Mortis and the X-Men. The red eye guy was weird and could certainly be a mutant. He might also be the one that the X-Men and Mortis told us about."

"He could be another mutant. I mean when has there been a deck of cards that can glow and explode?" Kitt shrugged.

"I agree. Let's pick up Lance and go," Artha said.

_Author's Note: Please Review! The next chapter won't be long so I hope to have it up as soon as possible. Please review._


	7. Jealousy

_Author's Note: I know you guys are dying for the next chapter now aren't you? Well here it is and just as the name suggests, there is are some hard feelings in this chapter. Enjoy!_

_French Translations:_

_Merci- Thank you_

_Il a a- Did he have a _

_il n'était rien- it was nothing_

As Remy Lebeau and Treashun retreated he looked back at those he had been fighting. They were just now emerging out of the smoke and dust and too busy coughing to notice Remy as he slipped away.

_Remy hopes Rogue never finds out about dis or else she'll kill me. Remy told her my thief days were over unless the professor specifically asked for 'im to use dose skills._ He grimaced at the thought.

Meeting Moordryd at the citadel he followed him to Word's "office" for lack of a better word.

Word turned to them. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"The job was a success and we've added twenty dragons to the stables to be fitted with wraith gear," Moordryd reported.

"Well Gambit," Word turned away from his son and complemented Remy, "It seems you are a worthy recruit and an excellent thief.

Remy could feel the burning glare on his back from Moordryd. _Not much father-son love between dem is dere? _He thought.

"Merci, but Remy really didn't do much other d'an slow some interferers down."

Word smiled, "You did well. I'm guessing the interferer was the Dragon Booster?"

Remy shrugged, "Il a a black and gold dragon?"

"Yes. You did well for your first time against him."

"Il n'était rien."

"You may leave. I wish to speak with my son."

Remy turned and walked out. He could still feel the hot glare on his back as he walked out of the room. As he turned a corner he could hear Word shouting at his son.

_Yep. No father-son love dere all right._

_Author's Note: Yes again it is really short. I promise the next chapter is longer. Next chapter Rogue learns of what happens and runs away in the dead of night waking up to some strange thumping noise. Keep looking to find the next chapter. Please Review! Thanks Center of the Galaxy, my only reviewer on this story._


	8. Red, Tears, and Razili

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been preoccupied with my newest stories and school. So....I have a deviantart account that I will post pictures of my OC's on. When I have posted them I will let you all know and I will place a link on my profile page for all my readers. Can anyone guess what Razili is? Thanks for reading my story and enjoy! _

_German translation:_

_Ich bin traurig- I'm sorry_

Artha and the others had come back to the stables covered in dust and ash.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked. "And vhy do you all zmell of zmoke?"

"We had a misshap with someone new in the Dragon Eyes," Kitt said.

Artha, "We actually wanted to talk to you guys about that. We wanted to check that he's not another mutant."

Kurt pointed, "Everyone else is inside. I'll go get them."

"Meet us in Mortis' cave."

**

* * *

**

Mortis' cave

Once everyone was situated Artha began to talk.

Artha asked, "Do you guys know any mutants with red eyes?"

Rogue gasped, "Was he wearing a trench coat? Did he have a deck of cards and a metal rod?"

Nerviously he answered, "Uh…yeah, but do the cards explode?"

"Yes. His mutant power allows him to control highly explosive energy and he usually uses cards. Why?"

"Oh man," he mumbled. Turning to Kurt, who was closest, "Is there some relationship I should know about?"

Kurt gulped, "You don't zink zat zis is ze zame guy…Do you?

Artha's face confirmed both their fears, "This isn't good… What should I tell her?"

"Let us tell her. She may not have admitted her feelings around him, but everyone could tell." He glanced at Rogue, "She's not going to take this well… Not at all."

Kurt nodded to an almost panic stricken Kitty who took Rogue back to the elevator and the other mutants followed.

"From your description zere can be no mistake. Ze mutant you vere fighting is called Gambit/ Remy Lebeau. He just recently joined ze X-Men a year age after fighting for Magneto. He's mostly flirted vith Rogue and never really been successful in trying to date her zince she's been insulting him every time, but the truth is zat she was beginning to recognize ze feelings she had for him. I don't zink he vould be doing zis except for a very good reason," Kurt explained. "I should go up and help comfort her."

After Kurt had left Kitt said, "Well that answers that question. Poor girl, she's probably going to take that news hard."

**

* * *

**

Stall used for their sleeping area.

"Tell me it's not him!" Rogue cried.

Kurt appeared near the door. Rogue flung herself towards him. In distress she was crying heavily.

"Kurt! It's not true! Say it's not true! He isn't fighting for the wrong side again!"

Kurt looked away. He felt bad for her, he really did, it's just he didn't know how to break it to her. "Ich bin traurig, Rogue. I asked vhether he vas zure it vas him and zere's is no doubt…"

Rogue huddled into a ball, sobbing on Kitty's shoulder. Everyone sat in a vigil around her and one by one fell asleep when she stopped crying. She had no more tears left and she continued to cry on the inside. The only still awake was Rogue.

"Why Remy? ...Why?"

Groggily she got up, crossing the room and looked up at the moons of Dragon City.

"Ah'll find him and Ah'll knock some sense into him."

She walked out into the night. Not paying attention she wandered in a semiconscious state. She didn't even notice as her legs buckled and she fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

_It was dark, she was running from something in the darkness behind her. She could hear it coming after her, but could not make out what it was. Tripping she fell and struggled to regain her feet as the thing came closer and closer. Up ahead a faint light showed her the man she loved, more than anything, with his cocky smile plastered on his face. He began to fade from her view as she lay there._

"_No Remy!" She tried to call to him. She had no voice. She lay there as he disappeared from sight and the sound began to take shape behind her. She turned to find a familiar face with those familiar red eyes appearing out of the darkness, but this wasn't her cocky loving Cajun. This was the monster Magneto had made him. He held a glowing card that showed the rest of him to her. This was it. It was the end…_

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" She bolted up right. She curled into a ball muttering, "Just a dream. It was just a dream." Uncurling she glanced around her. "Where am Ah?"

She appeared to be in an alleyway. A dark one at that, the darkness sending chills up her spine, afraid she might see those evil red eyes of Magneto's Gambit peering at her.

_Wait. Tell me that was just my imagination…_

A pair of red shining eyes were staring at her from the darkness. Scrambling backwards away from the eyes she managed to struggle to her feet and set off running from them. Thumping feet could be heard following after her. Stumbling she fell to her knees.

She cried in frustration, "What! Now Ah can see into the future too!"

The thumping slowed to a slow but steady pace as a red dragon seemed to materialize out of the darkness behind her.

It looked similar to Wildfyr in shape and size, its coloring was very odd and the patterns and markings that much odder. The dragon had markings that almost indicated it was on fire. It was unlike Wildfyr in coloring. This dragon had red, yellow, and even some purple on it and unlike any dragon Rogue had seen yet she had spikes sprouting from her back and two spikes in particular that were extremely long and placed at odd angles. It also had a strange mark on its forehead with a spiral creating an eye at its center.

"Ah can trust you can't Ah," Rogue stated.

The dragon reached its hand out to touch Rogue. Before she realized what it was doing the dragon placed its claw on her forehead.

"NO!"

The memories came fast into Rogues mind as she experienced this strange dragon's life.

_She hatched into the world only to find herself alone and defenseless, surrounded by wraith dragons who she ran from for her first year of life. She was only about a foot tall with very little muscle. She was never safe and never had a decent meal within many days at a time. _

_She was two years old now and she had managed to find her way to more civilized areas. She watched dragons her age rough housing and playing under the watchful eye of a mother. Jealous of a lifestyle she would never know she left looking for a home. _

_At five years of age she still wandered among ruins and dirt, still searching for that place which she could call home._

_Now seven years old she could fend for herself somewhat and could stop running from others unless they much larger in size. That was the year she finally found a lonely woman who took her in after she had been injured in a fight. The woman had taken her in and cared for her, nursing her back to health. _

_Nine years old she came to believe she had found her home when the kind woman fell ill and died._

_Four years later was when the trouble started. She found herself drawn to a set of ruins that looked like a red, fiery temple. She had run inside passing through obstacles and dodging traps set in place for an unknown reason. She arrived in a room with a red box floating at its center. Walking closer it opened to reveal an object in the shape of an eye in the middle of a spiral. It glowed a bright red and when she was near enough, it came speeding towards her and planted itself on her forehead. She roared in anger as some spiritual force attempted to control her. She fought back for control over her will and body until a year and a half later she emerged changed both mentally and physically from the temple. The secrets of the past were hers and she knew about the last Dragon-Human War and how the ancient warrior who had attempted to control her had been sealed within her bonemark. The secrets of that past as well as her fellow warrior dragon the Furox were hers. She now looked for one who was equally as strong as her in mind and body._

Rogue snapped out of the memories and found herself looking into the eyes of the dragon who was miraculously alive. She looked back into those eyes all the sympathy in the world flowing from them.

"Ah'm Rogue. What is your name?"

Touching her again the dragon answered, "I am Razili."

**

* * *

**

Kitty woke up when the sunlight was streaming into her eyes. She was still tired from the nights events and Rogue...Rogue! Sitting up she looks around only to confirm what she suspected the moment she got up. Rogue was gone.

"Rogue's missing! Everyone up!" She shouts at the sleeping figures. "Now!" she adds when those who don't respond are still snoozing away.

It only took seconds for Kurt to fully awaken, "Vait...Vhat?!"

After that everyone else began realizing what had happened.

"Did anyone see her leave at all?" Bobby asked.

Everyone shook their heads after thinking back.

"Is it possible she could have vandered out vhen ze rest of us had fallen asleep?" Kurt asked.

Warren answered, "It's very possible she did that. I'll go tell Artha and the others about this and see what they can do. Seeing as they know this city better than we do they would be able to find her faster than we would." Warren left the room.

"I'll go and check with Mortis in case she went down to talk to him," Bobby suggested.

* * *

Razili had offered Rogue a ride back since Rogue was now somewhat disoriented and tired from her adrenaline rush when she had been trying to get away from a strange sound that turned out to be Razili. Rogue was reluctant at first to place her bare skin on the beautiful red dragon at first when Razili had pointed out she had just touched her hand for a full 20 minutes already which was when Rogue learned of her life. Reluctantly agreeing Rogue was magged onto Razilis back just in front of the spikes jutting out of her. Razili began at a steady walk out of the alley alowing her passenger to get used to riding a dragon. Walking out into a deserted street Rogue looked around to find someone out for a walk or something.

"It's not that late out is it?" Rogue asked placing a bare hand on Razili.

Razili answered, "No. It is mid morning."

"Oh that's not good. Everyone's probably worried sick about where Ah am."

"Where are your friends?" Razili asks.

"Penn Stables. How could you know the way there though I mean I didn't see it in your memorieeessss.......," she shrieked in fright.

Razili had taken off at a run turning down streets right and left. Rogue began to wonder how far she had actually wandered. They finally began to see a few people out and about, but nothing like New York where crowds were the least of your worries when trying to get somewhere. Rogue looked up to see the Penn Stables looming up in front of them.

"Ah guess you do know where Penn Stables is located," Rogue commented.

Razili grins as she slows to a walk, "Maybe you didn't see my entire life. I once came upon a man who went by the name of Connor Penn and he helped me out during some difficuilt times in my life."

Shouting broke the silence from the stables as they came closer and closer. "Ah don't think they can see me from your back, Razili. Let me down so they don't end up attacking you."

Razili agreed and magged her off her back as soon as they got closer. Razili was worried for Rogue. The girl she had come across had such a frightened look in her eyes that she was considering just leaving her be, but of course that would have most likely hurt her even more than coming up to her and earning her trust. She had not expected Rogue to be able to see her entire past in the 20 minutes they're skin was in contact. What was even stranger was that she had gotten a good chunk of Rogues memories, not nearly as much as Rogue obtained from Razili, but still a few moments in her life here and there. Her plan had been to take Rogue back to her home and then leave since she didn't belong with anyboby. Strange tidings and evets changed that plan in a few mere moments.

"Rogue!" a voice called from the entrance to the stables.

"Yes it's me," Rogue answers. "Razili, will you stay with me? You've never really had a permanent home and Ah think we could off you one if you'd like."

Razili looked taken aback by her question,"You want me to stay with you?"

"Mm hm."

Razili was speechless, only one other time had she actually stayed somewhere for a time calling it home, but that was with an old lady who died from and illness. The other time she had refused, afraid that the person would disappear just like the first. After thinking for a while longer she had decided, "Yes, I'll stay." Lifting her gaze she sees a blue and red dragon standing in the entrance of the stables. She chuckled much like how the other dragons laughed, "I think you should go ahead. The black and gold dragon doesn't seem to care for me very much. I can't blame him really. After all, I have fused with the bonemark of one of his ancient enemies."

"All right, but no going anywhere. You hear?" Rogue warned.

Razili answered by gently pushing Rogue towards her friends who were there waiting as well. Rogue walked over and said reassuringly, "Beau. Ah know Razili seems like one of the enemy to you, but she isn't. She's absorbed the bone mark and has control over the power that comes along with it."

Beau looks slightly confused at this, seeing as he and Decepshun are the only dragons to have been able to absorb bone marks.

"Rogue!" Bobby cried out and gave her a hug. "We were al worried when we woke up and you weren't there!"

"Ah'm sorry guys. Ah'm not too sure of what happened last night."

Artha walks up to rest a hand on Beau. "It's good to see you're safe and sound Rogue."

"Thanks Artha. But you should all be thanking Razili for that. Ah don't know what would have found me if she hadn't and brought me back."

Artha looked up to see the red dragon coming towards them. He noticed the spikes on her and some of the unusual colors and patterns. He could see what had troubled Beau so much.

"Really? How did Razili find you?" Artha asked.

"Not sure. Ah was unconscious when Ah first realized something was coming near me and when Ah did wake up it was to first see some glowing red eyes in the darkness of the alleyway Ah was in."

Kitty shivered, "Creepy!"

"Razili. Is that a bone mark I see on your forehead?" Artha questioned.

The dragon nodded and placed her face against Rogue's. "Could you please tell him my story for me, Rogue?'

"Don't worry. Ah'll translate for you,"Rogue told her.

Artha puzzled the whole bone mark out and Rogue guessed he decided on something cause he then said, "Come on. Let's go see Mortis. I've never seen a symbol such as that bone mark and I would like to know whether he knows anything."

The Penn crew and X-Men walked off toward Mortis' cave. Happy they have found Rogue, but unsure of what to make of the dragon who has come back with her.

_Author's Note: well that was very touching now wasn't it. It brought tears to my eyes even as I wrote it. Can any of you figure out what the connection between Razili and Connor will have to do with them? Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about it and again sorry for not updating sooner. _

_Oh and for those who wish to try, here is a challenge. The winner will recieve the first hundred words of the next chapter. The challenge is: What do you think Razili means? Hint: It's a Hebrew name. No, I'm not religious I just thought the name fit for the dragon who would be Rogues._


	9. Astrodox

_Author's Note: Good day to all of my readers. I know you've all wanted to read my next chapter so here it is. I hope this chapter answers some questions about Razili. This will be another short chapter but I hope you all still enjoy it. And without further ado, I present you chapter 9 Astrodox._

Mortis' Cave

Mortis spotted Razili's bonemark absorbed into her forehead.

"And who might this be?" he inquired.

Rogue stepped forward introducing her new friend, "This is Razili and Artha mentioned something about a bonemark?"

Mortis gestured, "Come here Razili. Let me see this bonemark."

Razili walked past Rogue up to Mortis lowering her head for him to look. Mortis looked down at the bonemark running a hand along the grooves created by the bonemark.

"How did you come by the bonemark?" he asked.

Razili looked back at Rogue walking back to her she placed her head on the bare flesh of Rogues cheek.

"Please tell him what I say to you," Razili requested.

"Of course," Rogue replied.

Mortis looked at their skin touching, "You don't drain her energy?"

Rogue shook her head, "Trust me, Ah was just as surprised. Ah still had memories flowing into me from her, but there is no psych left over."

Turning back to Razili he asked, "Razili, how did you come across the bonemark that is in your forehead?"

Rogue gave Razili's answer, "Ah was traveling in the Old City were Ah've lived for most my life. Ah came across a pile of rubble that looked to have caved in to whatever had been there. When Ah went to investigate, that was when a powerful will took control of my own will. Ah began to dig in the rubble uncovering a caved in entrance still in tact for the most part. When Ah placed my claw on the door it grinded open revealing a set of stairs leading deep under ground. It was there that Ah made my way past the traps and came to the bonemark. When I was near enough and past all the traps it released me. The only thing Ah could do at that moment was walk forward. Ah didn't know how in the world I had managed to get past all those traps and my curiosity was at its peek. Something had drawn me right too it and how was Ah to know it would try to take over my life? So Ah walked forward triggering some pillar to come out of the ground in front of me. After it had risen completely out of the ground a dragon claw appeared on it. It was kind of eerie really, but Ah decided to take a chance and so Ah placed my hand on the image and it opened revealing an object floating and circling slowly in a red glowing light. The object was in the shape of an eye within a spiral. When it turned to face me it stopped and Ah could tell some strange…mysterious spirit was looking at me. The next thing Ah know it's magging itself onto my forehead. Ah could feel it trying to take control and my body began to change into what you see now."

"Do you have any memories that you obtained from the bonemark?" Mortis questioned.

"Yes. Ah have vague memories of fighting the last gold dragon during the Dragon –Human war and Ah can remember the pain from when the dragon's essence was transferred into the bonemark. Ah can remember that there were many devastating battles. Furox and Ah fought many battles against Samurox and occasionally forming an alliance with the Samurox to fight against the gold dragon." Rogue paused, " Ah also remember the gold dragon rushing away from a battle for some strange reason. Being as fast as Ah was Ah left the others behind. When Ah caught up to the gold dragon, someone was standing there with him. It was a boy maybe in his teens and he looked frightened at the sight of a dragon coming over to him. What surprised me was that the gold dragon the last of its kind knelt down next to the boy. Ah think the boy was surprised as well. The boy climbed onto his back and the gold dragon began shining brightly as if he was going to mag something and when the light disappeared Ah could see on his forehead where there had been no mark before was a star with the five points curling all around itself. That is when Ah decided to attack and so Ah did. The gold dragon roared back warning me to stay back. When Ah stopped, he took off for unknown areas. The next time Ah saw him, he had the boy with him except this time the boy was in full gold draconium armor and he knew how to fight alongside the dragon. They were the ones along with Dragon Priests like you who sealed the bonemark Ah now possess." Razili straightened from touching Rogue's face.

Artha was gaping at the story. "So you're saying that this warrior witnessed the choosing of the original Dragon Booster?"

"That's what Razili says," Rogue confirmed.

Mortis continued, "Do you remember your warrior name?"

Razili closed her eyes, thinking back. She opened her eyes and a sparkle of awareness shone in them. She pressed herself against Rogue's cheek once more.

"Astrodox," Rogue announced.

Razili's body tensed at the mention of the name.

"She asks that we don't say the name as it causes the bonemark to stir," Rogue requested.

"Very well, may I ask when you merged with the bonemark, Razili?" Mortis asked.

Rogue answered without Razili's help, "About a year and a half ago."

Mortis thought for a moment, "Rogue why don't you and the others go and eat some breakfast. I don't think anyone had the chance when you went missing this morning. "

Everyone taking the hint left while Artha and Beau lagged behind and didn't get onto the elevator.

"Artha, Beau, come here."

"I didn't know anyone witnessed the choosing for the original Dragon Booster."

"I knew that a strange dragon had witnessed the choosing, but I never knew the identity. It troubles me that the very same warrior who witnessed it was important enough to be sealed away within a bonemark and that very same warrior has worked in an alliance with the Furox and the Samurox. It is very possible that this warrior worked with other warrior dragons from the other empires," Mortis explained.

"So does that mean Razili could be a possible threat to Beau and I?"

"Maybe."

Artha nodded and walked to the elevator with Beau right behind him. They left the cavern going up to the stables.

_Author's Note: Well that should answer some questions about the bonemark and Razili herself. I hope all my readers liked this chapter and please be sure to review. Reviews are really what keeps me going with my stories. Look for the next chapter, Race to the Finish. We'll be getting some more Gambit action time._


	10. Race to the Finish

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've had lots of school and yet more computer malfunctions. What can I say: Life's not always fair. And if you look at my profile page or use this link just make sure to take away the spaces, _**( **h t t p : / / z a n z i b a r - 1 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /** ) **_you can see my OC's Treashun and Razili since I don't think my descriptions were very good. Anyways here is the next chapter and please review! Enjoy!_

_French Translations:_

_joie-joy_

_J'ai vu ce cavalier quelque part avant…- I've seen that rider somewhere before..._

_elle a aidé- she helped_

_mais- but_

_moi- me_

_Il n'y a aucun doute à son sujet- There's no doubt about it_

_Comprenez svp- Please understand_

_Cherie- darling_

_Merci- Thank you_

_Oui- yes_

_Por ce qui?- what for?_

_Ce qui? Ce qui est...- What? What's...  
_

_Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais cherie- I would never abandon you darling_

Remy watched as Moordryd raced around the track with his crew practicing for the race that was to occur tomorrow at noon. He smirked as Moordryd was sent flying by one of his crew members attack. Remy was going to be with Cain up in the stands watching to see what a real race is like.

_Dat should be a joie, _he rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Next Day:

Remy leaned back against the wall observing the starting line for the race. Remy looked up at the board were the racers were listed. 10 racers total that included: Moordryd of course, Kitt Wan, Pyrrah, Phistus, Artha Penn, Mariannas, Vociferous, Dolphinius, Wulf, and Khatah**. **The Racing Marshal began announcing the racers and their dragons. Remy was getting irritated by the stewards annoying commentary and voice.

"'ow do you stand listening to him all de time?" he asked Cain.

Not listening Cain asked, "Hm? What'd you say?"

"'ow do you stand listening to him all de time?" he repeated.

Cain shrugged, "Just get used to him I suppose. Shh, the race is about to start."

Looking down at the dragons he looked along the line. He stopped when he saw a familiar red dragon and its female rider.

Remy muttered, "J'ai vu ce cavalier quelque part avant…"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nope, Remy said nothing," Remy said. Mumbling to himself, "elle a aidé out de Dragon Booster dat night we fought. Mais where is the other rider who was on de green dragon?"

He searched along the line of dragons. He looked around at the other racers partners. Down the row was the rider he was searching for along with a kid. They were talking on a vid com with one of the racers. He back down at the racers sure enough one of the racers was also speaking on a vid com. He looked up at the roster of the racers to find the racers name, Artha Penn.

_Why wasn't he with de others helping out de Dragon Booster? It doesn't make sense. From what Remy's learned while here, dat Artha Penn is de leader of his own crew. Why would his crew help de Dragon Booster out, but not him? Does he act as a spy? Is he de one who tells de Dragon Booster where some crime is being committed? Remy needs to look into dis more before Remy attempts to make contact with de Dragon Booster._

The track in front of the dragons flashed red…yellow… "And they're OFF!"

Remy watched as the gates went to the ground and the dragons took off at full speed down the track. The crowd watched until they couldn't see the racers any longer and switched to the screen showing the action. Remy took out his binoculars that a crew member had lent him for the race. He followed Artha around on the track studying his every move and the way he fought the other racers.

_It's all very similar to de Dragon Booster's fighting. Did Artha teach de Dragon Booster? Did de have de same teacher? _

Moving his binoculars down to see the dragon, he was surprised to find that Artha's dragon had a very similar if not the same body structure as the Black and Gold dragon.

_If Remy is not mistaken…Artha Penn and de Dragon Booster are one and de same. If dat is de case den Remy needs to find a way to get in contact with him. He may be moi's chance at escaping from Word and Moordryd. _

**

* * *

**

"Hey Artha! Have you listened to anything I just said?" Parm asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, Parm. Did you say something?" Artha asked.

Parm huffed in an annoyed manner, " I said, Watch your energy levels!"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard you say that to me every race."

"Because it needs to find a place in your big, fat head," Lance joked.

Artha blocked an attack from his right, "Little busy guys!"

* * *

Remy watched as a rider attacked Artha on his right side and was blocked. His dragon glowed a golden color launching Artha into the air. The attacker was Vociferous who also mag jumped into the air following Artha. The detail that caught Remy's eye was the color of the dragon's mag light...Gold. THe same gold light that the Dragon Booster's dragon gave off.

_Il n'y a aucun doute à son sujet, Artha Penn is de Dragon Booster. H_e's _moi ticket to escaping Paynn. If I can get to him to talk, den maybe we can work something out._

"_I need to find a restroom. Remy will be back," he told Cain._

_."_

Remy walked down the steps leading out of the stadium.

_Now where would Remy find de Penn Racing Crew tent? _He looked at all the different symbols on the tents and signs. After seeing Penn's name on the board the mark next to it had been a curled star. How hard could it be to find the star on one of the racing tents? He spotted a orange tent with the star on it. _Dat must be it. _He walked over to the tent, slipping inside he found a pen and wrote a note on a playing card he pulled out of one of his pockets. He wrote a note on it and left it sitting next to some gear that looked to be from a dragon saddle, but just the controls. _Comprenez svp de note. _He left and went back to the stands to watch the end of the race.

* * *

"Great Race Stable boy!" Kitt smacked Artha on the back.

Lance cried out, "Yeah second place!"

"Come on I mean didn't you see scrape Moordryd's Scales! I mean at least I finished the race! He didn't even finish with the other racers."

Artha opened the flap to the tent and walked inside.

"Now where did we put those draconium bars?" Artha wondered aloud. He scanned the tent, "Hey Lance!"

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to know where the candy bars are do you?"

Lance walked over to where he left his vid game answering, "I think...Hey Artha. You might want to check this out."

Artha came over to look over his younger brother. "That's the same thing that was thrown at me and you guys when we were fighting that mutant," Artha identified.

Kitt and Parm walked over to look at what the two brothers had found. "There's some kind of writing on it," Kitt said.

"Parm can you make anything out of this?" Artha asked.

Parm shook his head in puzzlement, "I've never seen any writing like this. Draconian is very similar it seems but I can't make out whether it translates directly."

"Let's bring it back with us to the stables and see if the X-Men can read it," Kitt suggested.

* * *

Returning to the stables the crew was greeted by the X-Men.

"How was the race?" Bobby asked.

"Second Place for the Stable Boy and First for myself," Kitty answered.

"Moordryd with Zero!" Artha answered. "And by the way do you guys know what this writing means by any chance."

The X-Men's looks went from congratulatory to confused. "What writing?" Warren asked.

Artha pulled the card out of his pocket and handed it over.

Rogue saw the back of it and recognized it immediately for one of Gambit's playing cards. She held out a hand for it, taking it silently from Artha's hand. Turning it over she read the cramped writing. Smirking she told Artha, "He figured it out."

Artha looked at her confused, "What did he figure out?"

"That you are the Dragon Booster and Beau is the black and gold dragon of legend."

The crew stood shocked at the news. "He's not going to tell Word or Moordryd right?"

"No. Here Ah'll read you the note," she said. "Artha Penn Ah know who and what you are . Well maybe that wasn't the impression Ah gave you when we first met fighting outside of that stable, but you have to believe me when Ah say that it was not my choice to fight for Moordryd. If possible Ah would like to meet you at midnight to explain everything. Don't worry about coming to me. Ah'll come to you. Gambit"

"How in the Magnus Draconus did he ever find out?" Parm asked.

Rogue smiled, "Ah'm not surprised really, after all he is an ex-prince of the thieves guild back in our world. He ought to be able to figure something as trivial as this out." She added in an undertone, "That's my Remy."

"Well I guess I'm meeting him tonight then," Artha said.

* * *

11:45 p.m. that night:

Remy backtracked his route in the Mid City town streets. So far he hadn't caught anyone on his tral. If he was to meet Artha/ Dragon Booster tonight, then he didn't want to alert Moordryd or his father Word to his discovery.

He reached the Penn stables at exactly midnight and sure enough he could see the Penn Racing Crew talking in one of the Dragons stalls. He climbed up to the roof and gently walked across it making no sound and when he was over the dragon stall next to the one the crew was in he hung over the side of the roof and lightly dropped down. One of the dragons rumbled a warning and the next thing he heard was movement from inside.

"Who's there? Remy Lebeau?" he heard Artha's voice call out.

Remy was confused, _I'm sure I only ever used Gambit in the note and when fighting him, so how is it he knows my full name?_

He stepped out of the shadows, "May Remy ask how you know Remy's full name?"

A red dragon came out of the stall behind him to look at the scene. Seeing Remy it walked back inside and led a figure back out.

_Who is dat and why do I feel as if I met dis person before?_ Getting a better look he was instantly shocked, _No..._

As they reached the light Remy's face lit up with a giant smile, "Anna Marie! Thank Goodness you're safe cher..." He never got the chance to finish as Rogue walked up not speaking. She took her glove off and punched Remy as hard as she could. Remy's head whipped around with an audible smack from Rogue's punch. Turning back to look at her he rubbed the spot gently.

"Ouch yeah wound moi Cherie," he commented. His nose was bleeding a little bit from the hard blow.

"You Bastard!!!!" she screamed at him throwing her glove at him. She got on the red dragon using her bare hand and rode off. Leaving Remy with a shocked and surprised look at her actions.

"Whoa. She's taken all of dis hard Remy takes it," he commented to Artha.

"You have no idea," Kurt said coming out of the same stall followed by the rest of the X-Men.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Artha prompted.

"Yeah." Remy said fidgeting with the glove, "Could someone go after her? If I had known you guys were in on all this then I would have taken a slightly different approach to coming to see Artha tonight."

He felt a little weakened from the brief contact he'd had with her bare skin but otherwise he just hoped he could get back on her good side.

Kitt came out and stood behind Artha. "Come on Kitty. Wildfyr and I will take you and follow her."

Kitty and Kitt left the group standing there. "Let's go below," Artha suggested and led the way back into the stall he had been in.

"Below??" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Since you know who I am then at least we can go somewhere that no one will overhear us," he explained.

Wildfyr, Kitt, and Kitty returned with Rogue and Razili. Everyone piled into the elevator and went down. Remy tried to push his luck and place an arm around her shoulder which she immediately shrugged off. He noticed that he still had the glove in his hand and offered it to her. She looked to her dragon which she again placed her bare hand on and the dragon turned with a glare in his direction. Taking the hint he moved away slightly. As they got out he pulled Kitty back to fall behind the others.

" 'Ow pissed is she?" he asked.

"Artha told us about your fight and she was so pissed off at you that she ran away when we all fell asleep. That's when she found Razili and they can communicate through her mutant powers since she collects memories and such. She's definitely pissed. Give her some time, she'll come around," Kitty gave him advice.

"Wow Remy has a lot of explaining to do, huh. Merci Kitty," he replied.

She smiled, "Yeah and don't thank me yet. I would wait until Rogue is back to normal with you."

They followed the others to where everyone was getting comfortable and a new person joined them. He was introduced to Remy as Mortis.

"Well Remy. I think we are all very curious as to why you wished to talk to Artha or should I say the Dragon Booster," Mortis began.

"Oui well merci for meeting me. Since Remy is very tired of both Paynn's he was wondering if de Dragon Booster could possibly knock me out de next time we fought and take me away from having to do de Paynn's bidding."

"That's what you came here for?" Warren asked. Remy nodded.

"How did you get here?" Kurt asked.

"De same way all of you did," he gestured at the X-Men. But what you all don't know is dat Logan, Storm, and I were offered a deal from dat mutant who calls himself Master of Dimensions."

"Okay and do you know when this next job is so that we can do this?"

"Non, Word summons Moordryd and moi to him in order to tell us what he wishes for at de time and den dat's when we do the job," he explained. He was surprised how quickly they'd accepted his explanation for coming here. They didn't even ask what the deal was. "When we find out Remy will try and tip someone off about it. If not Remy guesses dat you have your own methods for tracking crime." Looking at his watch he sucked in a breath, "Remy should be getting back now otherwise dey might notice Remy is gone."

"Ah'll show you out," Rogue quietly said.

Rogue led the way out with Razili next to her and Remy following. Once outside, Rogue stopped him. "Thank you Remy."

Remy stopped in his tracks confused, "Por ce qui?"

"For coming after us even at the cost of me hating you. Now that you've explained Ah realized that Ah was a maybe too judgemental. WE would have been caught totally unawares even with all the help the others are giving us."

Remy wrapped his arms around her, "Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais cherie."

"Ah know." Razili pressed her nose to Rogue's forehead.

_Okay he's not too bad. Just tell him he's got more than Wolverine to worry about if he hurts you ever again._

Rogue giggled at her comment. "Ce qui? Ce qui est so funny?"

Rogue answered, "Razili says you're not too bad but that you'll have more than Wolverine to worry about if you ever hurt me again." To make a point Razili punctuated the statement with a growl.

Remy laughed, "Bien, bien...Remy will be sure to keep dat in mind, but now Remy needs to go otherwise he'll be caught."

Remy turned to leace, stopped, and turned back and without another word he kissed her on the lips. At first Rogue was surprised, but Remy left her lips as soon as he had made contact. Turning he left her running out of the stables.

_Author's Note: So everyone please review and I hope you all got a nice long fill of Remy and Rogue romance there at the end. Next chapter starts getting some more action as something happens ruining some plans. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to update!!!_


	11. Surprise

_Author's Note: In my opinion this is where all the fun begins... Of course that's my opinion. For those who missed my note about my Deviant art account, my OC's Treashun and Razili are posted. You can get to it via the link on my profile or on the link here _**( **h t t p : / / z a n z i b a r - 1 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /** ) **_just make sure to take away the spaces. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Reviewing really let's me know whether people like what's happening or not. So please review at the end. And without further a do. Enjoy!!!!!!_

_French Translations:_

_Non- no_

_Stupide- stupid_

_moi- my  
_

_Je ne peux pas croire- I can't believe  
_

Remy reminisced what had occurred between him and Rogue as he quickly made his way back to Moordryd's compound. He snuck back to his room where he quietly slipped inside. Satisfied no one saw him he turned away from the door only to find imself facing, "Word!"

Word smiled, "And where might you have been this night my little gambler?"

"Just taking a midnight stroll around. Is dat not allowed? If so Remy didn't know about dat rule," Remy smoothly answered. _Did he follow me? Did he figure out dat I know who de Dragon Booster is and where he is located? As soon as I get him out of here I need to contact de others._

"Come with me Gambit," Word walked out of the room and waited for him to follow him outside. Not seeing any other choice Remy followed him to another room where Remy didn't see anything of consequence that he should be worried about. The only thing in the room besides them was a gear rack and some gear attached to it. De-magging the gear from the rack Word handed it to him. "This is for you Gambit."

Remy took the gear growing suspicious, "And what does it do? Remy dought dat dere wasn't any black gear dat helped a dragon, only draining and...control."

Everything clicked in Remy's mind, _He doesn't want to help me. He wants to control me! No I must get rid of dis gear!_

It was too late, Word pressed a button on a controller and a wraith dragon materialized behind Remy. The dragon picked him up with a mag stream holding him still. Word smiling took the gear from his immobilized hand and placed it on his chest where it immediately activated and shut down his brains controls to put in place its own control in his mind. The last thought Remy had before he was completely taken under control was, _Dis is not good._

The wraith set him back down where he stood silently. He now looked as if he had a black film all over his entire body and his eyes were yellow. Word smiled at his victory against the thief.

"Now my wraith. Tell me where you've been tonight," he ordered.

"Penn Stables."

"Interesting and why would you go there?" he questioned.

"To talk to de Dragon Booster."

"Do you know who the Dragon Booster is?"

"Yes."

"You're absolutely positive?" Word inquired.

"Yes."

"Tell me the identity of the Dragon Booster."

"Artha Penn."

Word was taken aback, "What are your reasons?"

"Penn has de same fighting technique as de Dragon Booster. His dragon Beau has de exact same physical body as dee Dragon of Legend with only a color difference and his mag stream is gold. Whenever Dragon Booster is around fighting crime the Penn racing crew is always dere only dere is always one person absent, Artha. He doesn't arrive on de scene until Dragon Booster is gone."

"Does he have a Dragon Priest guiding him?"

"Yes."

"Mortis?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen where Mortis is always hiding?"

"Yes."

Word laughed at this news, "It's over Dragon Booster!! I've Won!!!"

* * *

Remy's thoughts as Word questioned him:

_Non! Non! Stupide mind! Stupide gear! Stupide Remy! Moi own will and mind are locked out of my own body!!! I'll kill you Word. I swear I'll kill you!! Too bad we didn't have a telepath travel dimensions with us. I could really use one right about now!_

_Rogue! I'm so sorry!! Je ne peux pas croire I was such a imbecile!_

_

* * *

_

Word summoned his son to come to him. Word had gone back to his citadel taking Remy along with him. He had wraiths surrounding Penn Stables and he was observing the crew through the wraiths cameras.

Word ordered, "Wraith point out the entrance to the Mortis' hidden area."

Remy walked forward and pointed at the hook in the dragons stall on the screen.

"What about the hook?"

"You turn it to get into de elevator."

"Which takes you to a cave?"

"Yes."

* * *

Remy's thoughts:

_Non! Non! Arrêt Remy! Arrêt! Dis isn't happening! Rogue look out! Oh how I wish you were a telepath!!_

_

* * *

_

Moordryd walked in, "Yes father?"

Remy went back to stand off to the side. Moordryd noticed the wraith gear on him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to go capture the Dragon Booster," Word told him.

Moordryd asked his father, "So who is the Dragon Booster?"

"Artha Penn," he scowled.

"Okay. Nice joke father. Now who is really the Dragon Booster?" Moordryd scoffed.

"Since when have I ever joked around?" he asked.

"The stable boy is seriously the Dragon Boo Boo?!"

"Yes."

"What!!"

"Let loose the wraith dragons and the thief to capture him," Word instructed.

Moordryd asked, "What about the dragon?"

"Just get the brat and bring him back here."

"Yes father," Moordryd answered.

Moordryd gestured to Remy to follow and they left.

Word smiled happily to himself and said, "Now Mortis. We shall see how your hero fares up to the challenge." He laughed maniacally at this statement.

Outside Decepshun and Treashun waited for their riders. The two got on their dragons and left for the Penn Stables with two other wraith dragons following behind. They reached Penn Stables and Remy waited where he was for instructions while Decepshun magged Moordryd up to the roof of the half burned house.

Moordryd took out the wraith control and put on his wraith glasses. He looked at each stables roof and counted 15 wraiths positioned around Penn Stables; 2 were on either side of him, 5 were on the roof above were the stable brats lived, 3 were at the entrance to the stables, and the rest were surrounding the Stable Brats sleeping area on the ground. Jumping back onto Decepshuns mag stream he was lowered down to her saddle.

"Now Wraith," he spoke to Remy, "Go grab the Penn Brat."

Remy nodded and leaped off of Treashun. He turned invisible as he ran inside. Coming out he carried the younger of the two Penns in his arms. Moordryd groaned and switched on the vid link, "The other Penn Brat! That's the younger one you're holding!"

Remy knocked the young Penn out and went to grab the other one. This time he grabbed Artha and brought him over to Moordryd where they used a flash stick to daze him and then knocked him out. Remy took Artha and jumped into his saddle. The two riders and a guard of four wraiths left for the Citadel. An outraged roar following them from the stables. Moordryd looked back over his shoulder and for the first time wondered whether he should have followed his father's orders. For without the Dragon Booster. Dragon City was defenseless to another Dragon-Human War.

* * *

"Good work my son," Word congratulated.

"Thanks?" Moordryd answered unsure of what to say to praise from his father.

"I"m curious to know how he transforms into the Dragon Booster..." He said as he studied the unconscious Artha Penn. "Ah This must be the key to his armor. I'll just be taking that." He had seen the gauntlet and a star on a necklace around Artha's neck which he now removed and placed on a table next to him.

"You may go now and get some rest. Oh and take the thief with you and lock him in his room."

Moordryd replied, "Yes father."

He left the citadel with Remy following behind.

_Author's Note: Well it's a little shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you all got a good feel for what might happen next. Please review and let me know what you think! I'll have the next chapter up soon enough._


	12. Shadows Begin to Spread

_Author's Note: Sorry about posting and then taking it off. I realized that i hadn't put the French and German translations in. My apologies and here's the next chapter and again don't forget to review. It's really nice to know what my readers think and if you have any ideas now's the time to voice your opinion. I'm getting to the end of the hand written pages so if anyone wants something to happen let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! I also have a poll up for you all to vote for your favorite story! please vote I'm very curious to know what stories you guys really like especially if you've read a couple of my stories. Enjoy!  
_

_German Translations:_

_konnte denken- could think of_

_war unser einziger Schuss- was our only shot_

_angenommen- supposed_

_ganz recht- all right_

_French Translations:_

_Non- no_

_Ce qui est- what are_

_D'accord- all right_

_mal- wrong_

_il m'écoute toujours.- he still listens to me_

_Oui- yes_

_je devine- I guess_

_par- through  
_

_Did I just have a really bad nightmare or was that real? _Artha opened his eyes and reeled as dizziness hit him along with blurred vision. As his brain came more into focus he could make out the room he was in. Word was standing in front of his screens reviewing something or other. Somehow he was upright; he looked down to see the green trapping gear attached to three points on the wall around him. Word turned to look at him, noticing he was awake he walked over with an icy look.

"Well you finally woke up," he smirked.

"Paynn! Why am I here?" Artha asked.

"I think you know the answer to that already," Word smirked.

"Actually I don't."

Word scowled and walked back to his table. "Does this mean anything to you?" he dangled the star amulet in front of Artha's face.

"Hey give that back!" Artha exclaimed. _ He can't have figured it out! That wouldn't be good_

"I don't think so. See I've figured out who you are and how you change back and forth. I also know where Mortis is and how to reach him now. Thanks to my newest wraith," Word informed him.

"What does a new wraith have to do with anything?" he was now truly confused over this.

"My newest wraith was able to tell me all about you and your little secrets. He's really quite good and I wouldn't expect anything less from an ex-professional thief," Word taunted.

_Thief? He can't mean!...It must be! Who else is an ex-professional thief in Word's employ at the moment? Maybe if I play dumb he'll think I don't know him, _Artha decided. "Sorry, who?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about seeing as he went to Penn Stables at midnight and talked with you for some time."

"Midnight! I was asleep! No one in their right mind would be up and about and not in bed at that hour," Artha shouted in denial.

Word's mouth twitched in annoyance, "Fine here's your amulet back." Word took the amulet and pressed it into place on the gauntlet. Artha transformed into his gold draconium armor even as he willed it to stop. When the transformation was finished Word smiled, " Hello Artha Penn or should I call you Dragon Booster?" Artha glared at Word from behind his visor as Word took the amulet out once more. "Give it up, your dragon will come to me in order to save his precious hero and that will be his undoing. The black and gold dragon of legend will be mine willingly or unwillingly.

**

* * *

**

The Penn crew were woken up by a dragons growling.

"Beau! SHUT UP!" Kitt yelled.

"Wait, why is Beau growling?" Parm asked.

The crew woke up entirely, Parm turned on a light. Looking around they noticed two people missing from their blankets.

"Where's Artha and Lance?" Kitty asked in alarm.

Parm rushed outside to find Beau fighting two wraith dragons who were blocking the blue and red dragon from exiting the stables. Lance was spread eagled on the ground outside the stall. The X-Men were also awake now from the roaring. Razili seeing the wraiths immediately charged the closer of the two, knocking it out of the way. The other wraith now outnumbered looked at its partner and fled the stables.

"Hey Lance! Are you okay?" Kitt ran over and looked to see if the younger Penn was awake. The X-Men looked about in confusion as to what could have possibly happened.

"Has anyone seen Artha?" Parm asked them. They shook their heads.

"Let's get Lance down to Mortis. Try calling Artha on your vid com," Kitt told Parm.

Parm nodded and tried his link, coming up with nothing. He looked back up and shook his head. Kitt picked up Lance and the X-men followed her down to Mortis' cave. Kitt stopped and called all of the dragons over including Beau. She figured Beau knew something since he was fighting off two wraiths.

Mortis greeted them as they came in. "What's going on?"

"We're not entirely sure," Kitty said and let Parm and Kitt take over explaining while they listened.

"So Artha's not down here I take it," Kitt commented.

Beau got up and began pacing and Mortis looked up to study him. "Beaucapholis! Stop that! It won't help and we now need you and Razili in order to figure out what has happened. If my suspicions are correct then Word Paynn is most likely in the center of this." Beau stopped his pacing at the use of his full name and lay back down near the group with anger flickering in his eyes.

Rogue placed her bare hand on Razili. Beau and Razili began to roar and hum at each other in their dragon like language. When they finished Razili conveyed the story to Rogue.

"Beau woke as a wraith left the stall. Looking around he realized that Artha was missing and angered he left the stall and attacked the wraiths trying to get by since he could see a wraith passing Artha to Moordryd. They knocked Artha out when he woke up and then left leaving the two wraiths behind to foil any pursuers."

"Now we know it is Moordryd and his father, no doubt about that anymore. Now the only thing is we need a plan before any of you go charging off," Mortis said.

**

* * *

**

Word's Citadel:

Artha wriggled and twisted as much as he could trying to get loose of the gear or even get an arm loose so that he could deactivate the gear. He could see Word analyzing the amulet and its power. Worried that he might even figure out how to replicate it only with black draconium drove Artha. At one point Moordryd had come in with Wraith Remy and he had smirked at the captive Penn. He could see the wraith gear on Remy and wondered how he had managed to even get close enough to do so. Word had checked the gear to make sure no glitches were present to allow the mutant escape.

When he confirmed everything was intact and undamaged he waved Moordryd out.

Artha took a break from his escape attempts and lowered his chin to his chest when he heard an audible roar from outside. Word heard it as well and he turned on a screen that showed Beau fighting wraithss outside the citadel alongside Kitt, Wildfyr, Parm, Cyrano, Rogue, and Razili. He felt a glimmer of hope that was quickly erased when he counted twenty wraith dragons that were surrounding them. Rogue was having the most effect on the dragons as she absorbed the mag energy holding the gear in place and helping it drop off.

Word took a look at the group and opened a link to his son, "Get down there now! Capture Penn's dragon!"

Moordryd nodded and switched off the link. A few minutes later Moordryd and his crew were also fighting in the fray creating even more impossible odds to beat.

_Where are the other X-Men though, _Artha wondered. A hand came out of the wall next to him. He almost cried out before it clamped over his mouth and pulled him through the wall into a storage room. Artha couldn't figure out where the hand had come from until it let go and he could turn around to face Kitty.

"Magnus Draconus you scared me!" he breathed out.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget that not everyone knows my mutant abiilities," Kitty apologized.

"Vell zere vasn't anything else ve konnte denken to get you out of zere, so zat war unser einziger Schuss," Kurt explained.

"Thanks. Hey Kitty, do you think you could go back in and grab my amulet?"

"Sure. that should be easy as pie although it will alert him to the fact that we are inside the citadel."

"And my disappearing wouldn't?" Artha pointed out.

"Good point."

She ran back through the wall and looked around; sure enough there on the table was the star amulet that changed Artha from plain old street racer to the hero of the city. Creeping up behind Word and carefully reached around him hoping that he wouldn't notice. Of course, he noticed and spun around attempting to slap her with the back of his hand. Fortunately he hadn't been expecting a mutant with a phasing ability. She grabbed the amulet and ran back through the wall hearing being set off manually by Word.

"Here," she handed the amulet to Artha.

Artha took the amulet and looked at it in his hand he placed the amulet necklace back around his neck. Kitty then pulled Kurt and Artha with her through the door to the room and they set off at a sprint down the hall until they reached another wall with a hole in it overlooking the fighting.

"Where's Ice man?" Kitty asked, sticking her head out the hole.

"He vas angenommen to be here vaiting for us," Kurt said.

"Bobby!" she called out into the sky.

"Coming!" Bobby called creating sheets of ice before him making a path to the hole.

"Remy!" Artha remembered. _I can't believe I forgot about him in the rush of things._

Kitty turned back to him, "What about him?"

"He's here in the citadel somewhere," Artha told them.

"Do you know where?" Kitty asked.

"No."

"Well it could be challenging but I suppose now's as good a time to get him out of here. Go on and get to Beau, that way you can both fight normally. I'll find Remy."

"Okay," Artha agreed.

Kurt hopped onto Bobby's ice and took Artha's hand guiding him. Bobby made an ice path leading down to the fighting with Artha wobbling and slipping on the ice unaccustomed to ice skating.

"You're sure this is safe?" he asked the two.

"You're fine. Just keep a hold on Kurt's hand; he'll help you until we get to the others."

"Where are they anyways? I saw them on Words screen and they were out here fighting wraiths."

"They still are. They're the distraction," Bobby answered.

They came around the citadel to find the group fighting the wraiths. Beau was still his red and blue self and fighting valiantly alongside the others. Rogue was still taking out wraith gear using her powers although it looked as if she was growing tired each time she used her power. Bobby brought them over the battle dodging stray mag energy from the wraiths.

"Beau!" Bobby called down once above the fighting. "Delivery!"

Artha didn't wait for the mag stream, he jumped off of the ice path as Beau charged their way and sent out a mag stream catching Artha.

**

* * *

**

Moordryd looked up from the battle Artha Penn was magged into the saddle of his dragon.

"Umm Father…Did you let the stable brat go?"

"What?" Word shouted.

Moordryd watched his father turn on the screen to find his captive was gone and the trapping gear still in place.

Word turned back to the screen and shouted, "Capture them both!"

"Sure…Father," he said in a disgusted tone.

He turned back to the fight.

**

* * *

**

"Hey boy," Artha greeted, "Let's get everyone out of here, shall we?"

Beau nodded in response and roared at the oncoming wraiths around him. When Beau was close enough to Kurt Artha said, "Get the X-Men and my crew out of here. I'll go back for Kitty."

"But what about Words plans? We can't leave you here to fight off all these wraiths when we just got you out of there."

"Doesn't matter, he knows who I am and how to get into Mortis' cave. Someone needs to warn Mortis of this mess otherwise he could be attacked and not even realize it. Tell him I'll meet him and whoever is with him in the Hydrag country. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"ganz recht," Kurt agreed.

Bobby used his ice path to lead him and Kurt away to land on Wildfyr's and Cyrano's back. Artha and Beau plowed their way towards the citadel and as the ran Artha took out his amulet and called "Release the Dragon!" surprising those few Dragon Eyes who hadn't been in on the secret. Most gaped and scurried out of his path in their shock.

"Was that Penn?" Artha heard one ask as he charged past them.

Artha didn't hear what the others said after that, he was already past them and closing in on the citadel

**

* * *

**

Kitty raced through walls, wraiths, and people as she searched for Remy looking for some rooms he might be locked in. She stuck her head into a closet of cleaning supplies before she found actual rooms. She stuck her head in each door until she found Remy standing next to a bed looking uncomfortable with all of the wraith gear on him.

She walked in all the way and ran her hand through the gear disrupting the machinery. The gear fell off of him and he dropped to his knees looking around.

"Non! Non! What has Gambit done!" he inquired of Kitty.

"Gambit calm down! Let's go," Kitty urged.

"Kitty? Ce qui est you doing 'ere?"

"Let's go! Artha insisted on looking for you so let's go while we still have the chance to get out!"

"D'accord."

Kitty phased them both through walls until they got to a wall that led outside, looking over the battle. Kitty looked down and saw Artha down there looking up and around while continuing to fight.

"Artha!"

Artha looked up and motioned for them to jump down. Bobby came out of nowhere and made an ice path in front of them.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"Yes!"

Kitty phased them the rest of the way through the wall and they jumped onto the ice path following Bobby down to Artha. Beau sent up mag streams grabbing each of them and placing them softly on his back.

"Everyone ready?" Artha asked his passengers.

"Yes," Kitty answered.

"Look out!" Bobby warned pointing at a figure in similar armor as Artha.

"No! Not now!" Artha clenched his teeth in frustration.

Gambit asked, "What's mal?"

Artha urged Beau forward and charged past the figure, "I'll explain later."

Gambit felt himself being lifted on a mag stream off of Beau's back. He whipped around to see Treashun coming up alongside Beau. He was pulled into Treashun's saddle and when he took the controls he was pleased to see that Treashun was following his orders.

_Phew, _Gambit let out his breath, _il m'écoute toujours._

Kitty and Bobby stared at him. "You coming?" she asked.

"Oui, of course. Treashun just decided to drop in je devine," he replied.

"Let's get going then," Artha urged. "Follow me."

Gambit nodded and followed Artha and Beau, the shadowy figure following close behind.

Kitty looked back to see Gambit holding a stack of charged cards, he flung them back at the figure who was enveloped in an explosion. Gambit pulled Treashun up next to Beau and said, "Kitty, phase us par a building!"

Kitty reached over and took his hand, concentrating as Gambit instructed Artha to run towards the nearest building ahead of them. Treashun still unsure of this glanced up at his rider to see if he was really going to try and run through a building. Seeing his determination he looked forward and kept going. As they all hit the building they went through leaving only a glimpse of Beau's tail showing where they'd gone and then nothing.

**

* * *

**

Shadow Booster cursed as he saw the tail disappear. First his father lost track of Penn and now the thief was gone as well. To make matters even more interesting, a mutant with phasing powers was with them.

"Scales!" he cried. Turning down a street he found a deserted alley and pulled the amulet out of his gauntlet.

"Moordryd," Armeggadons voice came through the amulet.

"Yes?"

"The Dragon Booster and his friends are headed for the old lands."

"Right," he placed the amulet back in the gauntlet and followed another route that would intercept the group.

_Author's Note: I don't mean to sound harsh, but I would like to point out to those of you who don't like the fact that I kept the Shadow Booster and Mortis at the same time period, this is a fanfiction and I'm the writer. We are allowed the change the rules and storyline because this is Fanfiction.  
_

_So on that happy note I just wanted to say is if you guys really want me to continue writing the story you should really start reviewing more. Oh and I'm welcome to any plot ideas people have! Cool, don't forget to Review!_


	13. Hydrag Country

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner and again if anyone wants anything to happen let me know. I'm trying to keep the story going, but my brain isn't being pushed by reviewers so I'm losing focus on this story. Review please and just let me know if there is something you want to happen. Enjoy!_

_French Translations:_

_Où sont nous- where are we_

_Somber-dark_

_Qui- Who_

_Cherie- darling_

_Désolé- sorry_

_German Translation:_

_Weil- because_

_was dafür bedeutet- whatever that means_

_Ich- I_

_Süße- sweet_

_Welt- world_

_Schrecklich- awesome_

"So, where is it that we are going?" Kitty asked.

"Don't forget to tell us who that dude was back there," Bobby reminded.

"Yeah, before I do that. We need to get as far from here as possible," Artha said looking around at their location.

"So où sont nous anyway?" Remy asked.

Artha replied, "I'm trying to figure that out; Beau, any ideas of a way to the Old Lands?"

Beau nodded his head and led the way to their right to where Beau slid to a stop in front of a ramp leading down to lower levels of the city.

"Great, we're being escorted by a hero who doesn't even know his own city," Kitty said sarcastically.

Beau glared at her and flicked her head with his tail to get back at her comment.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that you know!"

Bobby shushed her whispering, "Do you want to draw that thing here? Cause I sure don't. Whatever it was it didn't look too friendly."

"Sorry," Kitty apologized.

"Come on Remy," Artha waved at him to follow.

Beau went down the ramp to the lower levels and he then made his way to a pipe opening in the ground.

"We aren't going down that are we?" Kitty asked fearfully.

Remy smirked, "Afraid of de sombre?"

"Yes, we are going down there. It's the fastest way to get to the Old Lands even if you get bruises on the way down. It's better than being caught again."

Bobby peered over the edge and looked down into the dark abyss. "I might be able to make it possible for the dragons to slide down or walk down," he mentioned.

"Beau doesn't have sledding gear on him and it doesn't look like Treashun does either," Artha looked down at the dragon's feet.

"Not sure what sledding gear is, but with my ice path, you don't need to use any gear."

"It's worth a shot," Remy commented.

"Alright, let's try it. Bobby, you want to take the lead?"

Bobby nodded, "I think that would be best."

He jumped off Beau's back and walked over to the edge of the pipe. He started by icing himself and then putting his hands before him he began creating the path at an angle that the dragon's could half walk and half slide down. Beau followed with Treashun about 20 ft. away from Beau.

Bobby glanced back to see that everyone was coming nice and easy along the path. An hour later they reached the bottom and walked out giving the three mutants their first views of the Old Lands.

"Well, dis place is cheerful," Remy joked.

Bobby replied, "Yeah, a real party."

"Shush you guys. We need to move now. We aren't safe until we get into Hydrag country," Artha told them.

Kitty asked, "Like, what's so special about Hydrag Country?"

"It's a bit of a long story. Bobby, are you coming back up?"

Bobby nodded and jumped back onto Beau's back. Beau didn't move, but roared into the Old Lands. They waited to see what he was doing when an answering roar sounded in front of them in the distance. Beau took off and Treashun followed him as they went deeper into the Old Lands towards the roar.

"Uh…What was that? And why are we running towards it?" Kitty asked looking around nervously.

"Hydrags," Artha answered.

"What are Hydrags?"

"A solitary kind of dragon from the last Dragon-Human War, they're friends with the Dragon of Legend."

"Oh," Kitty said still looking around nervously.

The mutants still looked nervous accept Remy, but accepted the fact that Artha knew what he was doing.

**

* * *

**

"Welcome back. I take it everything was successful?" Mortis asked.

The group shook their heads and Mortis looked confused at them.

"No zee ve need to get out of here weil Word knows Artha's identity and he knows how to get inside zis cave. Also Artha zaid he vould vait for us in Hydrag country was dafür bedeutet. He zaid you vould know vhat he is talking about," Kurt explained.

"We need to get going then, but before we do. I've found four dragons for each of you."

Four dragons walked out of a cave leading off of the main cave. Kurt and Warren looked up as the black and the white came up to them. The other two were purple and blue stood there without going to anyone.

"Kurt that is Kurai and Warren that is Typhoon."

"Süße! So zese are our dragons zen?" Kurt asked.

"Yep," Kitt answered, "Now hop on; we need to get out of here before we become wraith dragon food."

Mortis nodded, "Come along."

Mortis led the way back to a spot where he stopped and hit the ground in front of him sending gold energy flowing along the veins in the ground up to the cave wall. The wall opened to reveal an enormous dragon with a magnificent and more complex body structure than any city dragon they had seen.

"What is that?" Rogue asked in wonder.

"This is my dragon Tyrannis Pax," Mortis explained.

"Ich haven't zeen a zingle dragon zis zize before!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Wow," Kitt said, "Was that what we were like the first time we saw Mortis on Tyrannis Pax?"

"Yes," Parm answered, "Although we didn't get as gentle an introduction as they just did since our first time we thought it was another ancient warrior come to kill Artha."

"Very true."

"Are we going to wait for the wraiths to get here?" Lance asked.

"Umm, Ah don't think he's goin' to fit in the elevator," Rogue pointed out.

"You are quite right, Lance. Rogue. We need to leave this place the back way, although I'm not leaving it open for anyone to get in besides a gold draconium user, which would mean either Artha or I have to open it back up for the rest of you."

Tyrannis Pax magged Mortis up to where he could sit comfortably turning around and leading the others out of the cave through Tyrannis Pax's own secret cave and tunnel, until they reached a dead end. Mortis used mag energy and hit the wall with his energy while his dragon used its own mag energy to help lift the doorway. Their mag energy lit up drawings on the door that didn't make much sense to anyone else except for the star in the middle that lit up as the door began to lift. The door opened to reveal ruins and dirt with some ancient draconian written on the walls leading to the hidden door.

Mortis and Tyrannis Pax held the door open with their mag energy while walking through it and then allowing the others to walk through after them. They released the mag energy allowing the door to close creating an image of caved in ruins.

"Where to now?" Rogue asked.

Mortis didn't answer them, but said to his dragon, "Find the Hydrags old friend."

"Hydrags? Vhat in ze welt are Hydrags?" Kurt asked.

Kitt smiled, "Just another breed of dragon, except they've always been independent from humans."

Tyrannis Pax interrupted any comment made after that as he let loose a roar into the distance. Everyone except Mortis placed their hands over their ears and when he finally stopped they all sat there quietly waiting to see what was going to happen.

An answering roar came from their left and a large green lizard came out of the shadows. It had yellow eyes and the green body had jagged black lines all over it with red talons on its claws.

"Is that a Hydrag?" Rogue whispered to Lance.

Lance nodded and replied, "Yeah, kind of scary looking aren't they."

"Extremely!" Parm cried.

Rogue nodded back, but Razili seemed to disagree. Rogue placed her hand on Razili's forehead. _Don't forget that I lived in the Old Lands and there were times when the Hydrags helped me out._

"Ah'll try not to forget that again," Rogue promised.

The Hydrag and Tyrannis Pax were consulting each other it seemed and the Hydrag began to walk away stopping a few feet away to make sure they were following and then bounded off.

"Follow the Hydrag everyone," Mortis instructed.

They all followed Mortis as he sent Tyrannis Pax after the Hydrag.

**

* * *

**

Beau stopped when they started to see Hydrags appear all around them. The Hydrags roared greetings and lay back down or retreated back into their caves. Beau returned the greeting and paused when they heard a roar in the distance.

"Like, what was that?" Kitty asked fearfully.

"I think that was Tyrannis Pax," Artha answered.

Remy looked over in confusion, "Qui?"

"Mortis' dragon," Artha answered.

Remy nodded and urged Treashun forward to follow Beau who had started walking again. Beau stopped in front of a cave that from all looks appeared to be empty. Artha and the others all slid off and settled down onto the floor. Artha using Beau as a back rest settled back against him comfortably. Kitty and Bobby were leaning against the wall and Remy was against Treashun. Artha pulled his star amulet out of the gauntlet and relaxed even more into Beau closing his eyes.

"So are we just going to wait here for something to happen?" Bobby asked.

"First we need to regroup with the others and figure out a course of action. Since my cover is blown, I have no chance of returning up there without being bombarded by fans and enemies alike."

"Don't we know what that feels like," Kitty groaned.

"What do you…Oh that's right, you mentioned something about Mutant's being exposed back in your dimension and then you all being kicked out of school," Artha remembered.

"Yeah and some of our classmates even started to attack us once we were allowed back at school. It had gotten better by the time we got sent here, but now we don't know what's going on," Bobby said.

"I dink dey are 'ere," Remy said.

Sure enough the ground began to shake with the thud of heavy footsteps and the four scrambled to their feet. The dragons lifted their heads, Beau got to his feet, but Treashun stayed where he was.

"Let's go greet them. Shall we?" Artha suggested.

They poured outside to greet the others. Lance collided with Artha as soon as Artha made it outside the cave.

"Artha!" he shouted hugging his older brother.

Remy looked around and spotted Rogue. She was next to Razili and he strode over and without saying a word gave her a hug and a kiss on her gloved hand. Rogue pushed him away and murmured, "Stupid Cajun."

Remy chuckled and pleaded, "Cherie!" with his arms open.

She rolled her eyes and placed herself in his embrace. After he hugged her he walked over to Artha and Mortis leaving Rogue with Razili.

Standing with them he began to apologize, "I need to tell you dat I'm deeply sorry for what I did."

Mortis shook his head, "You were put in wraith gear. Trust me when I say we've run into wraith gear before."

Remy frowned when they didn't accept his apology, "But I told him who you were Artha and how to get into de cave! Dat's inexcusable! And Remy is so désolé!"

"Mortis just said we've dealt with wraith gear remember. Well I was the one that the wraith gear was on. Beau has felt it twice. Both of us needed help to defeat the gear, Magna Draconis I even attacked Kitt and Parm when I was under the gear," Artha said.

Mortis added, "We both knew that something like this would happen one day. It was only a matter of time before Word put the pieces together and discovered Artha was the Dragon Booster."

Remy sighed, "But I told…"

"Your apology is accepted," Artha interrupted, "if that makes you feel better. We couldn't expect you to defeat what Beau and I couldn't defeat."

Remy nodded, that was the best he was going to get. No matter how badly he screwed up. He walked back over to Rogue.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"I just feel bad for giving away deir secrets like I did even if I was under de wraith gear. It's still not okay."

"If Mortis said it was okay then leave it at that and know that they are okay with what happened," Rogue comforted. "You know Ah kind of think that Mortis is like the Professor just in a different body. If you trust the Professor's judgment, then trust Mortis'"

"Cherie, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Hmmm… No you haven't," she teased.

"Den I love you!" he took her in his arms once again and gave her a loving hug lifting her up so her feet didn't touch the ground.

**

* * *

**

Mortis called Kitty and Bobby over to them. "You guys have dragons now," he pointed at the purple and blue dragon standing patiently near them. The purple trotted up to Kitty and the blue walked up to Bobby nudging him for a treat.

"The purple is Esther and the Blue is Shockwave," Mortis told them.

"Too bad we're in hiding," Kitt said, "otherwise I would show you how to race like pro's."

"That's okay," Kitty replied, "We're used to being in hiding by now, aren't we Bobby."

Bobby grinned, "The horror! You could say that again."

Kurt walked over with Kurai. "You guys have met your dragons!" he exclaimed. "Zis is Kurai."

Bobby looked at Kurai and then Shockwave, then Esther. "Hey Kitty, your dragon is smaller than the rest of ours."

Esther moved towards Kurt growling threateningly and Kurt backed up while Kurai gave a snort that sounded like laughter at his rider.

"It's all right Esther," Kitty patted her shoulder, "Just wait until we've had practice. We'll be the best racer out there."

Kurt teleported away to reappear behind Kurai, not wanting to become dragon food for the smaller purple dragon. Artha walked over to the mutants with Warren coming up alongside them as well.

"How are you all getting along with your dragons?" he asked.

"Esther is so cute!" Kitty squealed.

Kurt came out from behind Kurai, "Kurai is schrecklich!"

"How about you two?" Artha asked Warren and Bobby.

"Typhoon and I should have lots of fun on the racetrack once we get out there."

"Same here," Bobby agreed.

"Good," Mortis said also coming up to them. "Now let's get settled and talk about a plan. Obviously we aren't going to stay down here forever."

"I'm going to have to," Artha said.

"No, you're not," Mortis said firmly, "We will get through this and get the X-Men back to their world."

Kitt commented, "But Word will most likely spread news of who Dragon Booster is."

"If he does then we will have the support we need. He knows that the Penn crew and Dragon Booster have many allies out there among all the crews. If he spreads the knowledge that Artha is Dragon Booster, then we will most definitely have Dragon City Security's help as well as many of the crews."

Parm looked down at his calculator going through the math and said, "There is only a .0000000003450678 chance of that happening."

"It is the most likely scenario," Mortis said.

"Then what happens when Word doesn't spread the news?" Kitt asked.

"He will probably try to attack me down in my cave. What he doesn't know is that I'm not down there anymore."

"That's when he'd send wraiths to look in the Old Lands and he'll most likely find us," Artha reasoned.

"Then we're like screwed anyways," Kitty said.

Mortis nodded confirming her comment, "The only thing to do for now is to take refuge with either the Dragon Priests or the Keepers Crew. We don't know where the Keepers have taken refuge, so our only choice is to go to the Dragon Priests."

"Would the Dragon Priests accept strangers into their caves?" Artha asked.

"It is quite possible. Come we shall go and talk to them. Everyone else stay here," Mortis instructed.

"What if any wraiths come?" Warren asked.

"The Hydrags presence should scare them off before they get too close," Mortis answered.

Tyrannis Pax came over with Beau and both dragons magged their riders into the air and into their saddles. They ran off leaving the others behind all hoping that they are successful.

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy and my other stories were coming out a lot faster than this one. Again if anyone would like something to happen just let me know and I'll consider the idea. Thanks for reading and please Review!_


End file.
